Jewel and her Blu bird
by phil platter
Summary: The definition of Jewel and Blu's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Raising Blu isn't easy, if I ever meet his parents I'm going to tear them a new one for making me do their job for them, though it's not all bad. I mean I love him to death, but it's true what they say about kids, they really are ungrateful. While I didn't know it yet, he only jumped after me out of deep guilt, after my wing healed he was hoping I'd forget about what he promised me and just fly off into the wild as if nothing happened, I mean he did care about me but he was afraid of living like a real bird and leaving Linda all of a sudden.

He hid his sad face the whole way back, I was anxious to show him around once we made it to my tree.

"Well, here it is," I said as I dragged him inside by our wings "home sweet home,"

He looked around to get a better look of the hollow, he felt very uneasy with all the slices and peels that filled up the place.

"I-I know it's not what you're used to," I said nervously, hoping he'd appreciate the place "But it's the best nature has to offer,"

"This is your home?" he asked, still looking around.

"It was," I smiled "now it's our home, do you like it?"

"Uh, yeah," he said "very spacious, nice uniform view of the country – "

Out of nowhere I started kissing him; he was kind of scared at first until I pulled out of it.

"Sorry," I felt embarrassed.

He sat on the floor trying to work up a smile.

"So," I breathed "any questions?"

"Just one," he admitted "Where do I sleep?"

"Well," I explained "there's a big pile of leaves over there," I pointed to the right "that's where I've always slept, so you'll be sleeping over there," I pointed to the left side of the hollow.

"Okay," he agreed.

"I'm kidding," I giggled then grabbed him by his wing "You'll sleep here with me, and when you're ready…other things," I said suggestively.

"Like what?" he gulped.

"Believe me, you'll know,"

He smiled feeling nervous"If-if you don't mind, can I take a quick nap right now,"

"Sure," though I couldn't understand why he was asking me "You hungry?"

"Well I am feeling a bit peckish – "

"Great," I said preparing to fly off "I'll bring us some nice big juicy bugs," he flinched at the idea "Don't go anywhere,"

"Alright,bye," he waved "Fly away little birdie," I was already gone "fly, be free, and let…me…be."

With that he bolted out of there like a cheetah.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Freedom," he said to himself "sweet beautiful freedom,"

He would've had his _freedom_ if it weren't for a tree in his way when he wasn't looking.

"Freedom," he mumbled to himself, but his mouth was filled with something crawling "sweet, beautiful,"

"Freedom," I finished for him.

He opened his eyes to see my face smiling while I fed him, once he found out what it was that I was feeding him he spit them out and rushed to the pond to stick his face in it. Spitting and dunking his head over and over again.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to leave," I wondered suspiciously.

"Guilty," he admitted "Well we tried to make it work, but it looks like the feeling's just not mutual," he shook my wing up and down "Good-luck Jewel," he kissed the top of my beak "thank you for a lovely meal, and granting me the ability to fly, I'll use it wisely,"

Just before he was about to fly off I stopped him.

"Hold it buddy," I said "you're not going anywhere,"

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him for long, so I got help from Rafael and his friends.

"Say no more lovely," said Rafael "First he'll have to get passed us,"

"Yeah," said Pedro "He'll have to get passed these sly ninja skills," he started to show off.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," I said sarcastically.

"Quick question," asked Nico "If we're all here, where's he at?"

"He's at home where he belongs…," then a thought came into my mind "Oh,"

I guess I didn't think that over.

Blu made it out of the jungle and as far as the city, which is where we went to looking for him. We split up, we couldn't see him but he could see us from below. Luckily he didn't count on the bulldog to pounce on him.

"Gotcha," he said, slobbering all over him "think you're pretty sneaky huh?"

He held him until we arrived.

"Thanks again," I thanked them and then I took Blu back home.

That night he figured since I was a bit frustrated that it'd be best if he slept on the opposite side of the hollow, I was frustrated alright but I knew what his plan was.

"Come here," I ordered.

"I'm confused," he said.

"Don't play innocent," I pointed at the spot next to me for him to lie down.

He was scared, afraid that I was going to hurt him regardless, nonetheless he sat his stubborn butt next to me. I wrapped my wings around him; he blushed like crazy, mostly out of fear.

"Good-night," I told him.

"Whatever you say," he shuddered.

He was pretending to be asleep for a while until he was sure that I was fast asleep. In my sleep my beak was rubbing neatly beneath his soft neck, it helped me to breathe gently. Blu's heart was scared out of its mind, he felt if he didn't do something soon he'd literally be smothered to death. When he was sure I was out he made his move, gently moving my wings to free himself, until I reacted in my sleep and squeezed him tighter than before. Now he understood my plan, throughout the whole night he didn't get much air or sleep.

The next morning we went to get breakfast, some mangos, some papayas, and last, some bananas. There were a few monkeys hanging around but they didn't bother us, yet. Blu picked out a pair of bananas as far away as I couldn't hear.

"Psst, monkey," he called out to one "_Aqui_,"

"My names Ma'vin," he stated.

"Hi Marvin," Blu hesitated "You hungry,"

"Wha's it to ya?" he asked.

"Listen," he explained desperately "I will give you all my breakfast if you do me a solid,"

"Throw in them juicy bananas and we got ourselves a deal,"

"Great, you see my wife over there," he turned his beak to point to me and explained his plan.

I finished gathering the bananas I needed and turned to tell Blu we were done here, then suddenly that monkey kidnapped him before my eyes and jumped off into the trees.

"Blu!" I startled.

I flew after those pesky things, it was difficult with all the vines in my way. With all the noise there were even more of them running around so it was hard to tell which one had Blu. Little did I know Blu had already flown away so he was nowhere in sight.

He was proud of his plan's success, but then it was interrupted by a group of toucan chicks that ambushed him. They yanked and bounced on him until I came back.

"Where is he?" I asked Rafael and his wife.

They ordered their kids off of him.

"Go easy on him," Rafael advised me.

"No, you see," I explained while picking up Blu "that was my mistake,"

Another escape attempt happened a week later during breakfast when my confidence in him started to grow. He asked me about my life before we met, it felt nice to talk with him, at first he pretended to listen because it was part of his plan at first, but he really was interested in what I had to say.

"And I haven't seen them since," I continued.

"Oh," he said, taking a bite out of an orange "So, how did you get captured?"

"It was my fault," I admitted while I looked away "I let my guard down,"

He didn't say anything, because he flew away while I wasn't looking.

Once again he was cheering.

"I'm coming Linda," he laughed.

Then out of nowhere he was snagged by a bunch of vines, he fell to the ground tied up.

"You were saying," Rafael smiled.

They flew his struggling self back to my tree and tossed him at my feet, my arms crossed and my foot tapping the ground.

I picked him up over my shoulder and carried him back.

"What they won't think of next," I chided.

Luckily it was dinner time so we were busy eating, Blu wouldn't talk but it didn't bother me, usually I can't wait for him to stop talking. Of course he had to eat, but he was stubborn so I had to plug up his nostrils to open his mouth and force feed him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

I was still eating but I looked at him.

"If you feel that way about me then why don't you just come live at Linda's?"

"Simple?" I said looking at my talons "It's too late for me, but you're a kid so you have plenty of time to get used to living here. Kiwi?"

I offered him a slice but he looked away, so I ate it.

"You seem tense," I teased "Why is that?"

He slumped his serious face to one that just gave up.

"Listen," Blu breathed "I like you, I really do. And I know I'm a nice bird, but lady you're taking advantage of me!"

"Look," I explained "just what do you feel when you're with someone like Linda anyway?"

"I feel a lot of things with Linda, love, warmth, compassion…"

"Then why is it so hard to share those feelings with someone else?"

"Gee I don't know, let me get up and think about it," he said sarcastically.

"Look, I envy you," I admitted "you didn't have to live the type of life I had to go through,"

Blu took a long sigh, he thought for a bit about what I said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once he seemed to understand more.

"It's okay," I smiled "want some more fruit,"

"Sure," he agreed.

…

I untied him the next morning in his sleep before I went to get us some breakfast, when I came back I was stunned. The place was clean, no slices, no peels, no old leaves.

"Hey, back so soon?" said Blu.

"You did all this?"I asked him.

"Yeah, as a clean bird I liked to keep my cage neat and tidy, I thought maybe you'd like to come back to a clean home without doing the work,"

"Oh Blu," I rolled my eyes and went up to kiss him.

He held me back before anything could happen.

"You're thanks, is all the thanks I need, please," he said nervously.

The next few days he learned to get used to things, and he was being the same Blu he always was so we didn't have to worry about him escaping. Whether he liked it or not I taught him how to live in the wild like a real bird, bit by bit I was growing on him, hopefully I'd break through to his stubbornness.


	2. Teens

Teens, you send them to do something they end up doing something else just to mess with you. One day while I was helping Blu clean around the home I asked him if he could bring me something to eat, he didn't mind at all and I trusted him, which was a stupid decision.

He did try to pick something, trouble was that he had to run into Rafael and his friends.

"Hey, there's my favorite blue buddy," he said.

"Uh hey guys," said Blu "Look I really don't have time, Jewel wanted me to bring her something,"

"That's why we're here," he explained while they stopped him from leaving "We wanna kidnap you,"

"Sounds like fun," he was worried "but I should really get going,"

"C'mon man," Pedro insisted "Aintcha never been out for yo'self,"

These guys wouldn't take no for an answer so they had to take him by force. They took him to the city to have a 'good time' at the town plaza. _They_ had fun, all Blu wanted to do was leave before his old lady started to get suspicious.

"Man what's wrong with you lately," Nico flew around him.

"I'm a little worried about Jewel," he said.

"I'm sure she's alright," he chided then danced with the other birds.

"That's not what I meant," said Blu even though they couldn't hear him.

"What's the matter amigo?" Rafael acted fancy around him "Live a little, ease out your worries, just go with the music,"

It was hopeless to say anything, so Blu danced a bit with the birds so he could get out of there, once the conga line was big enough he split from the group. He flew to a table to get some fruit to bring back.

"Hey," he called out to the Pelican "What flavor drinks do you have?"

"Well we have mango, strawberry, orange," he explained taking out the fruit.

"Thanks," Blu took them.

He flew up for a bit until he bumped into another bird and dropped his food and each other.

"Sorry," they both said.

"It's my fault," she said.

"No please, it's mine," he said.

"Let me at least help you," she offered.

"Thanks,"

She tried to help but Blu was in a hurry.

"Big rush huh?"

"Yeah," he explained "If I don't get back I don't know what my wife's going to do to me all I know is that I'm not gonna like it,"

"Same problem," she admitted.

"Husband?"

"No, parents,"

"Sometimes I feel the same way," he joked.

They laughed together.

"Look at us," she joked "two avian adolescents just gambling about,"

"Avian?" Blu wondered.

"Scientific name for bird," she apologized "sorry, nervous habit, happens sometimes,"

"N-no," Blu explained "I know how you feel, the square root of a circumference of a circle to its diameter,"

"The sum of the square roots of a right triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining sides," she continued.

"Dog?"

"Canis familiaris,"

"Wolf?"

"Canis Lupus,"

This went on for a bit, while they didn't know it, Rafael and the others were getting suspicious about what was going on.

"Boy's a playa," Nico teased.

And then they flew away.

…

Blu and the yellow macaw spent the rest of the time wandering around the beach getting to know each other better.

"Can I tell you something…"

"Sophie," she said.

"Sophie," Blu continued "I have never met a bird my age, or any bird like you for that matter. You're so intelligent, sophisticated, and classy,"

"Actually the correct term is exuberant," she smiled.

"Thank you," Blu was happy to know a bird like her.

"Well I've never talked to a boy before," she admitted shyly "I tend to be a little jumpy and awkward,"

"Me too,"

"But you have a wife," Sophie pointed out.

"If I wasn't so nervous and awkward," he explained "I wouldn't have one,"

"Oh," she realized "_That_ type of relationship,"

"Yeah," he admitted.

They sat on the edge of the big sidewalk to enjoy the sites. Together they opened up their personal life to see which one was funnier, at the end Blu was the winner.

"Mom and Dad are the same way," said Sophie "they tend to look down on my intelligence, but then again what kind of animal would care?"

"I do," Blu said nicely "I think it's a very attractive quality,"

"Thank you," she said "You know, you're a really sweet bird, Jewel must be lucky to have someone like you around,"

"Yeah I guess," he shrugged.

"What do you like about her, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't know," Blu sighed "She's nothing like you though,"

"What do you mean?" she wondered curiously.

"Well for one thing you're smart, open-minded, kind, thoughtful…"

Immediately he was interrupted by her smug shiny little beak plastered on his. This was a big surprise for Blu, he didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or worried.

Of course I put a stop to it once I snatched her neck with my foot. She slowly looked up at me while I held her gently but firmly and stroked her head feathers with my wing.

"Honey," I looked deep into her so she'd know what kind of bird she was messing with"unless you'd like you're cute pretty little feathers dyed red I suggest you BEAT IT!"

"Mommy!" she cried as she flew away.

I looked at Blu who sat stiff.

"I'll deal with you later," I dragged him by the wings.

"What did I do wrong?" he pulled loose.

"I trusted you and you're out playing around with your little girlfriends," I was mad and a bit jealous.

"She's not my…huh," he thought about it.

"Hey, look at me," I snapped.

"Alright," he apologized "I'm sorry you feel intimidated,"

"I don't feel intimidated," I looked away "I'm disappointed in you,"

"What're you going to do, ground me?"

…

"This is ridiculous," he said as the door slammed in front of him "You hate cages?"

"I also, hate your attitude against me," I explained while sealing the lock on it "Two birds," then it was locked "One stone,"

"Hello Jewel," Linda said nicely when she came in with a plate of cookies and gently stroked my head "Blu's so lucky to have you,"

I smiled while she petted me, what a nice girl.

"Yes, he is," I said once she was out of view.

Blu reached for a cookie, I plucked it from his talons.

"No," I said "_you_ will sit there and think about what you did,"

He was mad but tough love, cookies were pretty good though.

One day while he stood sulking in his cage he was watching a movie where a guy kissed a girl, and when she was left stunned he was able to escape, Blu stood there thinking about it. Then Linda came in with me perched on her shoulder while we were looking at a family album with pictures of Blu when he was just a baby.

"…And here's a picture of Blu's first birthday," she pointed "Here he is wearing his cake. Oh isn't he adorable?"

We smiled at each other, Blu went back to sulking.

…

A week later his punishment was over, we went back to the jungle. It wasn't all bad for Blu, he liked the way I was getting along with Linda, except it wasn't enough to stop him from planning another escape attempt.

"You're mad now," I explained "but someday you'll thank me,"

He was waiting for the right time, he didn't say a thing.

"Jewel," he pretended to be nervous "I need to tell you something,"

"What?" I wondered.

"Over, here," he moved us in front of the entrance.

Blu gently held my wings, I was wondering what he was going to do next, then completely out of nowhere he grabs me firmly and kisses me passionately. At first I was startled, this was the first time he kisses me, then my eyes slowly and gently closed. His plan was to sweep me off my feet so while I was left stunned he could make it for the entrance, well his plan did work, only for the first part because he didn't count on me dragging myself with him. He tried to cut loose but I refused to let him go. And then…

**Unchained Melody **

The Righteous Brothers

'**Whoah, my love**

**My darlin',**

**I've hungered for,**

**Your touch, **

**A long,**

**Lonely time…**

…**I need your love,**

**I need your love,**

**God speed your love,**

**Too me…**'

…the next morning I woke Blu up with a nice kiss on the cheek, I was still gently wrapped in his wings. He felt a bit irritated, you know how fussy kids can be in the morning, once he realized it was me he smiled.

"Good morning Blu," I said nicely.

He wrapped his wings tighter around me, Blu finally understood just how much he meant to me, and he never thought of escaping again.

We spent the rest of the day together, we hardly said anything but it didn't seem to be weird to us, we wanted to say something but words just couldn't fit through. Together we watched the sunset on the docks, I never felt happier in my life, I decided to break the warm ice. I was hoping he'd say it first, but you and I both know that's not gonna fly.

"I love you," I said softly.

As if that wasn't such an understatement.

Oh he heard me, what he did was scratch the back of his head like a dog.

"Huh..oh, umm, uh thanks," he said nervously.

Though you probably guessed all that, so he loved me, but not yet in love with me. I felt a little annoyed but decided to take it anyway.


	3. A Rebel Among Macaws part 1

I said it once and I'll say it again and I'll say it a hundred times if I could only count that high, and I won't even bother trying to explain myself because they just don't cut it…teenagers. A few weeks later and I was due to lay our eggs any day now, it didn't seem to bother Blu at all, as long as I was happy he was. The more time we spent the more happier and playful he grew, I guess I didn't have to worry about being a parent, I already had enough practice at that. Of course what happened later proved me wrong; dead wrong.

It was a warm morning and Blu woke me up with his excitement. It was really sweet and at the same time kind of annoying.

"Blu, could you get me something to eat?" I asked nicely.

"Whatever you want," he said.

"Something big," I was craving.

"Alright,"

"Plenty of mangos," I held him before he could leave.

"Sure,"

"A few beetles, some caterpillars," I did it again.

"Okay,"

"Maybe some bananas, figs-"again.

"Am I allowed to get these things?" he was waiting.

"Oh, yeah sorry," I let him go.

I turned around to start cleaning, he came from behind to hug me and spin me around.

"Sorry," he let me go nervously "I should be going now,"

I giggled and rolled my eyes once he was gone.

He went to get the first thing on the list, looking and looking until he found the perfect mango. He went up to it and picked it from the tree. And then out of the leaves a female cobra attacks him and has him in her grip.

It slowly wrapped itself around him before it wanted to take that deadly bite.

_Think Blu think_.

"Hi there," he was scared "I-I'm Blu, what's your name,"

She hissed at him.

"That's a pretty name. Listen, you don't want me, if you let me go I could bring you back a nice field mouse, their very rich in protein and nutrients whereas a bird such as myself is high in calories and…"

It started to open its mouth and show its teeth. And then as a last resort defense, something no other bird has ever thought of, he kissed it. Suddenly its eyes dummed down, when he was finished it was starting to fall in love with him and his beak was covered with a little venom that just wouldn't come off no matter how much he tried to spit. The snake let him loose but it wouldn't let him go, now she was fondling him with its body and tounge.

"Yeah I love you too," Blu felt uncomfortable, still trying to break free "But you see, I have a legal guardian, and she's kind of waiting for me but I'll keep in touch with you.."

Now it was dragging him into the bushes.

"Or you can take me against my own will, I don't mind," he was scared.

…

I sat at home waiting for him to come back, getting very impatient, by the time he does get home I'd've already laid the eggs, I thought to myself. Then out of nowhere Rafael flies by along with a bunch of other birds.

"Hey Rafael," I called out "Have you seen Blu lately,"

"No I haven't," he said.

"What's going on?"

"Word through the trees has it that a cobra chose a bird for a mate, this I gotta see. How long has Blu been gone anyway?"

"I don't know"my face grew serious"interesting isn't it?"

…

A lot of animals were there to see the amazing site of a weird pair of animals, it looked more like a wedding ceremony. Blu was still talking even though it didn't do him any good, then the birds started to sing.

"Let's think this over," he continued, while he didn't know it the effects of the poison were starting to kick-in "A rational decision – like this one – may benefit both of us as partners, but it just doesn't for our offspring, I mean is it getting weird around here or is it just me? I mean since when do the trees look yellow and the sky looks red…"

Now he was starting to lose it.

"I mea-me-muh-muh-muh," his brain flew away and left him drooling "Muh-ma-make it shine!"

He took his new mate and ran out in the opening, with flowers in his mouth, where everyone was cheering and singing. Everyone except me.

"Hey that bird looks a lot like Blu," said Nico, then the guys laughed, but then they dropped it once it was suddenly clear to them.

Blu walked around stupid while everyone praised him for his new mate.

"Blu!" I shouted "Blu!"

It was tough to make it through the crowd, but I managed to reach him.

"Blu what're you doing?" I demanded "What's that on your beak?"

"I'm just married," he shouted with a dumb voice.

"That's it," I gave up "you're coming home,"

But before I could grab him the cobra hissed at me.

"Watch it sister," I warned her.

"Whoa," Rafael pulled me back.

"I'm not afraid of it," I told him.

"Right now we have to save him," he explained "that thing's got him poisoned,"

"I'll kill it," I moved forward.

"Let's, try something easier," he stopped me again.

We waited for just the right moment, and then we pounced on the snake while Rafael went to save Blu. The minute we let go it snapped at us, making with only a few feathers.

"Man you sho can pick'em," said Pedro.

It was hard to fly off with Blu because he wouldn't stop squirming, so we had to walk him while he kept on saying stupid stuff.

"Let me go," he protested "nothing's gonna come between me and the woman I love. I'm a reptile now," he hissed "Gonna eat me some mice, and raise six beautiful kids,"

"You sure that stuff's not gonna kill'im?" Nico asked Rafael.  
"Snake Kids!" Blu stated "with wings and scales,"

"If it doesn't," I huffed "I will,"

"I'm Hungry!" Blu goofed.

"I've dealt with this before," Rafael assured us "All we have to do is get him plenty of water to drown out all the venom,"

We dragged his crazy self to a nearby lake.

"Alright amigo," said Rafael once we dumped him at his feet "All you need now is drink and you'll be as good as new,"

He grabbed Blu's head with his foot and held it in the water.

"Is that really necessary?" I didn't like the way he was forcing him.

"Can't take any chances," said Rafael.

"Doesn't really look like he's drinking, looks more like he's struggling,"

"He's fine," he smiled at the sky.

Blu zipped into the water.

"He's gone,"

"Ugh," I huffed.

We flew over the water to follow him. For a bird he was a really fast glider, or he just did it to make us madder. We tried diving for him but the sooner you know it a waterfall took him. The current was too fast for us and he was sucked into some huge water plant. Rafael tried reaching for him before it was too late, but he wasn't quick enough.

We flew over the giant thing to spot him, and we gave up.

"Just where does this thing take him?" I asked.

"To the city," Rafael said.

"What part of the city?"

"That I do not know,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just find him before he does something stupid-"I told them "-er,"

In some part of town he fell out of a giant faucet with a bunch of fish, one of which he ate. Fumbling around like a goofball.

…

We searched the city for hours; when we finally met up we decided to fly to Luiz's garage to check if he's seen Blu. When we got there he didn't need to tell us if he saw him. Poor dog was chained to the floor.

"My best friend," Rafael said as we unchained him "Who did this to you,"

"It was that bird," he whimpered.

"My bird?" I asked.

"Yeah him," he explained "He came crashin' down the roof, then he started makin' a mess of my garage took some of my tools and chained me up. And he drooled all over me, can you believe that,"

"No!" said Nico and Pedro.

"Oh it was horrible," he cried "It was everywhere, it was nasty, you know how nasty it is to have someone else just slobber all over you, that ain't right man, that ain't right,"

"I know what you mean," I muttered.

"I can still hear'im now," he covered his face "'MUSIC, MUSIC, MUSIC,'"

"Music?" Rafael and I wondered.

"You don't think?" I looked at him.

It was a long shot but it was worth a try.

…

We flew to the club to check out any traces of him there. We stopped to ask a few birds first before we got there.

"Hey have you seen a blue macaw around here?"I asked one.

"No...no..nooo!" he flew away scared.

"He's here,"

We made it there, but somehow the entrance was locked.

"What's goin' on here?" Nico wondered.

While we didn't know it, Blu used a lock he stole from Luiz to close everyone in. While inside he was making a spectacle by playing a bunch of pans and bongos that didn't really sound bad, most of the birds inside didn't like it, we could tell by their screaming to get out.

"That goes out for my two wives!" he shouted once he was finished "I call it, scales and feathers," he laughed to himself.

"Here's another one to remember me by," he announced.

He took out the tools he stole that he was going to use for instruments this time.

"Hold onto something," he warned "Cause it's about to rock in here!"

We listened through the entrance to see if we could hear him. The second we did some sick electric laser type of sound started blasting and we flinched.

"Nobody's fault but mine," he sang strong and crazy as he played "Nobody's fault but mine, Nobody's fault but myyyyine, trying to save my soul tonight, oh It's nobody's fault but mine. Nobody told me to roll, nobody told me to roh-oh-oll, how to roll the log toniyiyight, oh it's, nobody's fault but mine,"

It was complete torture for everyone inside, sad part is that it had to get worse, a lot worse. Blu was too crazy to care, he just blasted his 'instruments' and banged his pans and bongos like a maniac.

"Brother he showed me the gong, brother he showed me the ding dong ding dong, how to kick that going to light. Oh it's, nobody's fault but mine,"

Next came this horribly loud screeching noise with some rhythm in it, the worst part was that it was a solo.

"Got a monkey on my back, got a monkey on my back back back, gonna change my ways toniiiight, nobody's fault but mine. I will get down rollin' tonight, Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nobody's, fault, but mine,"

For the final part he smashed his instruments with himself and jumped around at the same time, it scared the audience. Then he went as far as burning up his instruments. Once we finally broke through the whole place was already on fire, we decided to gently close it again once everyone was out. Rafael and I went to get Blu, while Nico and Pedro just stood there shocked and crying their eyes out.

"What'd we do to deserve this?!" Nico shouted at the sky.

We grabbed Blu before he could go anywhere.

"Hey there he is," someone shouted "Get him,"

Pretty soon there was a whole mob of birds wanting to get Blu, Nico and Pedro joined in too. We flew off, they chased us but luckily we were able to miss them in an alley. We sat behind a trash can once we were sure they lost sight of us.

The fire from the club was spreading everywhere to a point where the humans were getting concerned. Rafael and I knew we had to get Blu out of there while we had the chance, flying was too risky so we had to carry him on the ground.


	4. A Rebel Among Macaws

It wasn't easy holding on to him, the minute he got loose he ate a whole supply of fruits and he was still hungry, didn't even leave any slices. What we did was use the chains from Luiz's garage to keep him still. We had to get back to the jungle before anybody saw us, you could still hear the sirens going off, when they did Blu was making his own siren noises while we carried him.

"Be quiet," I told him.

Next we found ourselves in an alley before a police car could see us. He was still making those noises. Rafael covered his mouth, Blu bit his wings.

"Ouch what was that for," he complained.

"Hungry!" Blu swallowed the feathers.

"Blu look at me," I grabbed him "Snap out of it or you're going to get yourself killed!" I shook him.

"Jewel I love you," he admitted.

"What?" I felt that some part of him was telling the truth.

"Gotcha," he laughed and made stupid sound with his tongue.

Never mind.

"That's it I'm gonna beat some sense into you,"

"That doesn't help," Rafael stopped me.

"It does me,"

"You'll never catch me!" Blu goofed "Cause I smart, and you stoopid," he laughed and continued to drool.

"How long is this gonna last before I put a stop to it myself?" I asked Rafael impatiently.

"The Ptolemaic model of the universe suggests that the universe itself revolves around the Earth, this is also known as the celestial model of the universe…" Blu kept rambling on about weird things "the principle of physics in 'sleight of hand' plays a big role in an escape trick such as this one, you simply take the chains…"

We were ignoring him though.

"Let's just take him to a nearby fountain," Rafael explained calmly "And all our troubles'll be over,"

The second we turned around Blu was completely gone except for the chains. I seriously wasn't in the mood for saying anything, so we just flew. All I hoped is that we find him before anyone else.

**Hello, I love You**

The Doors

Hello, I love you won't you tell me your name?

Hello, I love you let me jump in your game,

Hello, I love you won't you tell me your name?

Hello, I love you let me jump in your game.

This was one night for that crazy bird, he flew around drooling from the mouth and seeing different colors. He flew into different places where everyone danced, dancing like crazy, then courting and kissing every female that looked at him. Some of them had mates and fathers which meant that they chased him out of there, but not before he could give them a kiss too as a joke.

She's walking down the street,

Blind to every eye she meets,

Do you think you'll be the guy,

To make the queen of the angels sigh?

Hello, I love you won't you tell me your name?

Hello, I love you let me jump in your game,

Hello, I love you won't you tell me your name?

Hello, I love you let me jump in your game.

We were lucky to run into him a few times, and unlucky to have him escape again. This one time we caught him with something in his mouth.

"Spit it out!" I told him.

Then a little toucan beak popped out of his mouth.

"Help!" it screamed.

"Alicia?!" Rafael was shocked.

We both tried very hard to open his beak and let her out, and when we did he was gone and Rafael decided he was done trying to help me if this is what it comes down to. So now all the guys had given up on me and I was on my own, perfect. Blu kept on acting stupid wherever stupid could find him.

She holds her head so high,

Like a statue in the sky,

Her arms are wicked and her legs are long,

When she moves my brain screams out this song

…

There was an eating contest and Blu just barged in and won without a second thought, of course that wasn't enough and he had to eat the rest of the families' food, they were mad. He set the beach on fire then he set his tail feathers on fire because he thought it would make him fly faster. Then he went into the jungle.

Sidewalk crouches at her feet,

Like a dog that begs for something sweet,

Do you hope to make her see you fool?

Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?

There he bounced around every branch and swung like a monkey, making all kinds of animal sounds just to wake up everyone who was sleeping. At the same time he accidently lit the trees on fire with his tail feathers, a lot of animals had to leave their homes.

HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HELLO,

I want you,

Hello,

Once I saw the fire coming from the jungle I had an assumption and went to looking for him there. The more he escaped from everyone that wanted nothing more than to set _him_ on fire the more he laughed and laughed until he ran out of drool. So he went to a pond to drink like an idiot.

Hello,

I need my baby,

He drank so much that soon his eyes were rolling around in his head.

Hello, hello, hello, hello.

Then he collapsed and crouched himself comfortably on a pile of leaves like a little baby. Next he heard a voice in his head shout something out.

_(Jim Morrison of The Doors in concert before they perform their hit song 'The End') _

**:WAKE UP!**

His eyes slowly started to pry open.

"Blu wake up," I told him.

"Jewel?" he muttered.

I was relieved, it was finally over. He didn't have the strength yet to get up himself so I had to carry him over my shoulder.

"As if I didn't have enough to carry," I struggled to lift him up.

This went on for a bit until I took him off so I could fix my back and catch my breath. Pretty soon he was back to normal.

"Jewel?" he asked me while rubbing his tired eyes "What happened?"

"Don't ask," I ignored the question.

"There he is!" Nico pointed to us from the sky.

"The answers'll come," I was worried.

When suddenly there was a gigantic mob of birds and animals coming from all directions, holding up flaming twigs and branches, Nico and Pedro were in that mob. They got in between me and Blu, I was shoved off so they could push Blu around and get him scared.

"Blu!" I tried to cut through.

"You set our homes on fire!" someone yelled.

"Now we're gonna set you on fire!" someone else yelled.

They threw him against a tree to where they had him cornered; luckily I got in between Blu and the yelling mob before they could get any closer.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted strongly "Don't you ever touch him!"

"Back off hija," a bird told me.

"Yeah he ate up all our food," said a chick.

"He was seen with my daughter!" yelled a father.

"He was seen with my wife!" yelled a mate.

"He promised to marry me!" yelled a bird.

"He burned up the club!" yelled Nico.

"My feathers used to be green!" yelled a red bird.

"I just wanted to belong!" some random little bird said.

The complaints kept going and going until I had enough.

"Alright that's enough!" I shouted "It's not his fault, he's just not used to living in the wild,"

"Then let's tie him up!" someone yelled.

"And beat him up!" someone else continued.

"And send him down the river to wherever he came from," someone finished "do us all some good!"

Everyone yelled in agreement.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled then everyone was quiet "What's wrong with all of you, he's just an orphan who doesn't know any better, his parents never raised him,"

"I don't blame them," said a mother gorilla.

"Look, just go away and I'll deal with him myself," I ordered.

"Alright," said Pedro "but from this point on we ain't no longer friends,"

"Who said we were?" I questioned him.

"Well, uh…then you missed out," said Nico.

"Yeah," said Pedro.

"Go home," I told them.

All the animals left muttering to themselves.

"No good bunch of animals," I said.

The minute I turned around, whatever I was going to do next wasn't going to be nice, I was through being the nice guy. And It would've happened too, if I hadn't turned around. What I saw gave me a completely opposite reaction.

Blu sat there curled up in his wings shaking uncontrollably, this wasn't his usual paranoid scared, he was scared out of his mind. All I could see was a helpless baby chick shivering with no one to keep him warm, which is what he was as a young boy, poor thing.

"Blu," I said quietly.

Still shivering.

"Blu it's alright," I slowly walked to him.

He wouldn't even let me touch him, he flinched the second I put a feather on him.

"They're gone," I told him softly "Blu, I'd never let anyone hurt you,"

And I meant it.

…

I took him home. We slept for a bit until I felt uncomfortable, which was because Blu wasn't there anymore.

"Blu?" I wondered.

I could see him from outside the entrance just sitting on a branch. I flew to it to figure out what was wrong, he was looking at the part of the city that was burning because of him, then an explosion came out and his eyes turned wide.

"Hey kiddo," I said, he looked at me for only a second "Got a minute?"

"Feel free," he sighed "It's your jungle,"

"That's all you think of me isn't it?" I felt angry.

He didn't say anything, just sat there sulking seriously.

"You know for a little nerd you can be a big jerk sometimes, you know that?" I told him off.

"Yes _mom_," he talked back to me.

"Don't give me that," I warned him.

He went back to not saying anything.

"You're a really smart bird, Blu," I sighed, giving up "and since you love thinking so much, think about this. I gave up my flying, my freedom, everything I ever believed in just for you, and I've never regretted it. But I guess that means nothing to you. Think about that, genius,"

He didn't look serious anymore, but he still wouldn't do or say anything. I turned to walk away.

"My parents dumped me…," he admitted.

I turned around to look at him.

"…So what good am I to another of my kind?" he finished.

"Your parents didn't dump you," I rolled my eyes.

"How do _you_ know?" he said.

"I don't know," I walked up to him "and even if they did it's only because they don't know you like Linda and me,"

He looked at me.

"You're a really sweet bird," I smiled "No one could make my life feel more complete than you, that's real freedom, and that's why I chose you,"

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I continued "look you may not know where you came from, but you'll always have me," I told him as I hugged his head to my stomach.

"Promise?"

"Hey I've kept you this long," I joked.

He smiled, I kissed his head.

"Sure, I promise,"

He hugged me back.

"No guarantees though," I joked again.

We chuckled a bit, and we both felt a lot better.

Still, just to be on the safe side we felt it would be safer if we stayed at Linda's for a bit.


	5. Four Kids Now

I still wanted to live like a bird so we made a nest for me to sit in by the window, so I could still feel the open air. The next day I finally laid the eggs, which makes four kids now.

We stood there admiring them together.

"It'll be a few days before I can fly again," I said "But it'll be worth it,"

Blu thought long about that.

"Jewel wait," he said "What if I sat on them for you?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"I mean…you deserve it," he admitted.

"Blu really, it's more of a girl thing," I said.

"Please," he begged "let me do this for you, I've got nothing to lose,"

I thought about it.

"You're sure about this?" I wanted to be clear on the subject.

"Yeah," he explained "I'll keep them warm, while you go out and have fun,"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"I owe you, believe me,"

He had a point there.

"Alright," I gave in.

He hugged me.

"On one condition," I explained "Please, just try'n not do anything stupid while I'm gone,"

It was a good week, I was able to get out into the open and enjoy the fresh air, of course a few times I was worried about Blu. I was concerned about whether or not he had enough to eat, when I got there with food I saw Linda feeding him and wiping his beak, so I flew away since apparently I wasn't needed. I wasn't jealous, it's just that the sooner the eggs hatched the better. But before that I decided to stick around for a bit and not fly as much.

"Watcha readin' there?" I flew in the window.

"It's an article about parenting," he kept reading "What're you doing back so soon?"

"Nothing," I shrugged "Does a woman need an excuse to be around her favorite bird?"

"I, guess not,"

"So," I breathed "This, is what you do all day?"

"Pretty much," he flipped a page.

I stood there for a bit, still wanting his attention.

"Do you mind," I kept trying "reading to me, for a bit?"

"No, not at all,"

He read aloud to me, I stood there next to him looking at the pages, at the same time getting uncomfortably closer to him. He noticed then started to back off and read at the same time, it stopped once he fell off.

"Sorry," I lifted him up.

"Jewel," he dusted himself "is something wrong?"

I didn't want to say it, but I had to say something.

"Can I ask you something?" I sighed.

He was listening.

"Blu be honest," I continued "you'd still be happy, even if you never met me?"

"Yeah, I would" he admitted.

I looked down at the ground, he held me with his wing.

"But I wouldn't be as happy as I am now,"

I smiled at him, he always knew what to say.

…

The day the eggs hatched it was my instinct to find food for our chicks.

"How long are you gonna be out?" asked Blu, holding our kids in his wings.

"Don't worry," I assured him "I'll be back as soon as I can,"

With that I flew off. Blu put the kids back in the nest, they looked at him.

"Leaving your kids alone while you go out," said Blu "What kind of an instinct is that, am I right?"

They just smiled at him, Blu picked up one of his daughters.

"So you're my children?" he said to himself "Funny, you hardly look a thing like me. Of course that's probably because you've inherited premature genes from a still developing body like mine,"

Out of nowhere the kids started to fuss around and bite each other.

"Don't do that," said Blu as he tried to stop them, only to get bitten too "Ouch,"

His other daughter ate the feathers she snatched. Blu could see that she was hungry.

"Wait here," he said.

He flew into Linda's room to bring back some doll toys that could be helpful. He gently put the three of them in the little pink rocker, then he went into the kitchen to pour milk into a little toy bottle. He gave little pacifiers to the two kids in the rocker, while he was busy feeding the hungry one in his wings with the bottle.

Blu gently rocked the crib to make them feel more relaxed, at the same time he was feeding our daughter. The sooner you know it she yawned, nestled deep in his feathers and went to sleep while feeding at the same time, this made Blu smile. To himself he didn't feel like a dad, more like a big brother, but whatever made him feel more comfortable.

I came back with a few slices before I realized what happened.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Shh," said Blu "They're asleep,"

I knew I could count on him for anything. So while I went out to get food for us Blu would gladly be left to take care of the kids. One day while I was off he spent the day reading to them while they sat beneath his wings, when I came back they were all asleep. Linda and I couldn't help but smile, I took the kids to sleep in their nest at the side of our bed, kissing each of their little heads, and Linda took Blu to sleep on the bed. Once the lights were out I crawled in and wrapped my wings around my mate.

"Goodnight," I whispered to him.

Pretty soon I was falling asleep too. I guess I could wait for him to admit his feelings for me. It was a good life, but my plans were so we could all live together in the wild, I had to tell him some time.


	6. Rio 2

It was a bright Friday morning in the vibrant city of Rio De Janero, all the exotic animals of the tropical city woke up with song and dance. Where in the city slept a very peculiar family of blue spix (wich is a politically incorrect term for wetback back in the 70s)s macaws, in a cozy house where a beautiful female named Jewel and her adolescent husband Blu spent the night, having intimate relations. They were all a weird family for a reason, the father for being the same generation as his children, the kids for being hyper, obstinate, and shy, but most of all the mother for being responsible for all of them.

No one knows exactly why this exotic free spirited bird wastes her time with a passively ungrateful , over grown, stubborn, domestic teen. Love is a weird thing, and today would turn out to be a day like any other.

Once the sun's rays hit them through the window they both gently woke up in the comfort of each other's soft tender wings. Jewel snuggled closer to feel the warmth of her mate, Blu responded in the same manner with his eyes still closed.

"Morning Blu," she said sweetly and nuzzled her beak softly beneath his neck.

"Morning?" his eyes opened and he was wide awake.

He bolted out of the sheets into the dim bathroom next to the bed, Jewel was all too confused about his sudden behavior. Blu turned on the faucet and filled up the sink with cool water, then he bathed himself in it. Jewel cleaned herself with her beak and the sun's rays once she opened the window, a certain instinct she taught herself, once she was finished she went into the bathroom to check on her mate who was brushing the inside of his beak with his toothbrush, a small towel wrapped around his soggy scruffy body.

Jewel came from behind to wrap her wings around him, to dry him with her warmth. She cuddled, Blu knew she was there but he kept brushing without noticing.

"I had a wonderful time last night," she said lovingly.

"Uh-huh," Blu said with a beak-full of toothpaste.

He took his cup to rinse it out and spit.

"Tell me, is my beak clean?" he asked her.

"Show me," she said, implying a kiss.

She stuck out her beak. Blu breathed lightly in her face, this was not what she was expected.

"So?" he wondered.

"Yeah, whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," he wiped his face and gave her his towel to hold.

In the house their children were already up doing their activities.

"Hurry up dad!" his son Tiago called for him from the living room "I'm gonna start the game without you,"

The living room was a habitat for the growing, her husband and her son, walls plastered with posters from famous music artists like Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix, The Grateful Dead, and movies and figurines like Dirty Harry, Star Wars, The Good the Bad and The Ugly, Legos, and artistic materials like paper, an easel, paintbrushes, and color pencils.

Their Daughter Bia was busy working on her artistic skills at the side of the couch, while her sister Carla was busy eating donuts and listening to her earphones. Tiago searched for a track on the television from he and his father's favorite band before he started the game, the sound filled up the whole living room.

Blu rushed in, still soggy, picked up the second control and plopped himself down for their game session.

"Am I too late?" he asked his son.

"Nah, you're just the second player," said Tiago.

"That doesn't mean I won't beat you," he said competitively.

"Do your worst pal,"

And the game started.

**Dancing Days**

Led Zeppelin

_Dancing days are here again,_

_As the summer evenings grow,_

_I got my flower, I got my power,_

_I got a woman who knows._

[Chorus]

_I said it's alright,_

_You know it's alright,_

_I guess it's all in my heart,_

_You'll be my only, my one and only._

_Is that the way it should start?_

Jewel flew in to look at the typical everyday sight of her family being sucked into the prison that was city life, something she just hadn't gotten used to.

"Blu," she tried to say.

"Yeah," he said, too focused on the TV to notice.

"You know if you need anything…" she said innocently.

Blu looked at her sweet blue eyes, then he paused the game.

"Hey…" Tiago complained.

"I'm sorry…" he started.

Jewel stuck out her beak and closed her eyes, hoping this time she could forgive him. But instead Blu handed her a green bowl.

"You mind getting us some Doritos?" he asked her.

She didn't even want to say anything, instead she just flew into the kitchen. Picking out a bag from the top of the fridge, opening it with her beak and bluntly pouring it into the bowl.

"Dad?" Bia asked him "How does it look?"

Blu gave it a good inspection.

"It looks great honey," he congratulated her "…but Zoso's from Led Zeppelin, it has nothing to do with the 'Stones,"

"Meh, I like'em both," she admitted.

_Crazy ways are evident,_

_In the way that you're wearing your clothes,_

_Sippin' booze is precedent,_

_As the evening starts to glow._

[Chorus]

_I told your mamma I'd get you home,_

_But I didn't tell her I had no car,_

_I saw a lion he was standing alone,_

_With a tadpole in a jar._

[Chorus]

_Dancing days are here again,_

_As the summer evenings grow,_

_I got my flower, I got my power,_

_You are my woman who knows._

Jewel flew back onto the table to hand them their snacks.

"Here's your chips," she huffed "…Love you,"

"Yeah just set them down anywhere," said Blu.

"BAM," said Tiago "There goes your head,"

"An eye for an EYE," Blu retaliated.

Jewel went up to the window to fly out and get some fresh air. Before she did she looked back at her kids, all _four_ of them, and wondered.

"Did I make the right choice?"

Then the song came down to a loud part in which they all cheered at once, with that Jewel flew off, knowing she'd have to come back to her mate's _ideal_ life.


	7. EverythingyouwishshouldhappeninRio2

You want to know why I'm the head of this relationship, two reasons; because if I had to leave it up to Blu we'd get absolutely nowhere and I'd've been a caged bird my whole life, and if Blu could have his way he'd spend the rest of his life sitting in the same spot, reading, watching tv, and having food handed to him every day. That's why he's my property. And this is what I get for leaving things up to him now…

…Life in the city was okay, but after a while I was starting to lose patience. Where's the fresh air, our kids were goofing off indoors so much, they weren't being the birds they were born to be, everything was just being sugared. I felt left out, Blu hardly ever paid any attention to me, he was always focused on other dumb things, honestly it's like I'm invisible.

And this is what my boy's life in the city is like.

**April Come She Will**

-Simon and Garfunkel

(this is an imitation from the movie 'The Gradutate', if you know the main idea of the movie then you'll know why I'm doing this)

_April,_

_Come she will,_

_When streams are ripe and swelled with rain,_

Blu's sitting on his bed watching tv with his juice box in his foot, I pass by, fixing my feathers in the mirror after our _session_. I fly out the door to give him his privacy, you know how teens are, he only looks at the door for a second after it shuts.

_May,_

_She will stay,_

_Resting in my arms again,_

Tiago and Blu are busy playing video games in the living room, personally these video games are getting to his head, no wonder he's so hyper. I come in with their chips, but after Tiago wins and goes crazy I decide that they've had enough junk food.

_June,_

_She'll change her tune,_

_In restless walks she'll prowl the night,_

Bia and Blu are reading together on the living room carpet, when she gets to a word she doesn't know she shows it to him and he picks up the dictionary and finds the word for her.

Blu and Carla learn to cook together, he turns on the radio and she can't help but to dance crazily that it ruins the cake.

_July,_

_She will fly,_

_And give no warning to her flight,_

Blu's sitting in the privacy of his room just chewing on a toothpick and staring off into space while I'm improving our kids' flight outside the window. Then he closes the blind's, still staring somewhere else.

_August,_

_Die she must,_

_The autumn woods blow chilly and cold,_

He flies out his room and into the kitchen where Linda takes care of the house flowers in her white sun dress. He walks by the table, she turns to face him, Blu ruffles up his son's head feathers and flies off into the open, Linda and the kids see him fly off.

_September I'll remember,_

_A love once new has now grown old,_

He flies up in the air/then he lands comfortably between my bust and my neck, I'm catching my breath after our _session_. He's starting to relax.

…

"Blu what're you doing?" asked Rafael.

…

Blu picked up his head from my neck.

…

He looked up at Rafael, wearing shades while lying on a little floating mat in Linda's bird bath outside.

"Well I'd say I'm just drifting in the bath," he said.

"Why?"

"Well because it's a nice way to relax,"

Then I flew in to give him a talk.

"Hey Blu," I said in a modest way.

"Hi," he said.

"Blu, I think it's nice that a young man, after doing so much, should take some time off and just 'take it easy'," I tried to seem understanding but then I got down to the point "But after months, seriously, I'd think he'd want to spread his wings and get off his - "

"Ey wuz happenni'n Blu bird?" Nico and Pedro flew in with us to look at Blu.

"Hey guys," said Blu.

Rafael and I looked at each other, what were going to do with him?

…

That night was New Year's night and we all went to have our own part of it. I wasn't happy at all, I was disappointed in Blu for his attitude, I get he's a growing boy and all but when is he going to grow up and accept what he was? Whether he likes it or not he's a bird and he has to shape up and-

"Quit acting like an idiot," I tried to get through him.

But he was ignoring me as usual; he was showing the kids the fireworks.

"Not as colorful as the flowers that grow in the 'wild,'" I mumbled to myself.

He lit the spark.

"…and when they go off it'll be another year," he explained casually.

"This is what you want in life, the same thing year after year?" I asked him "when does it stop?"

I started telling him off but I cooled it so I wouldn't make the kids feel uneasy.

It was almost midnight.

"Well, this year's off to a good start," said Blu, just chiding everything that I said.

He accidentally dropped the spark and then he went to acting like an idiot by getting launched up in the air. I flew after him, this was the last straw, If I don't put my foot down now I'm going to put it somewhere unpleasant.

This wasn't the way I pictured my life, the next year I decided it was time for all of us to head out into the open, I didn't care what his excuse was.

The night before we went into the wild, Blu and I were getting intimate in Linda's bed, trying to anyway. We were fumbling around beneath the sheets.

"Blu," I was on the verge of giving up hope "this'd be a lot easier if you'd quit thinking it too much,"

"I'm not thinking anything," he fussed "I can't, I just can't,"

He pulled out of the sheets and hid his face in his feathers. I came out too and looked at him.

"Honey we've been _over_ this," I tried to make him feel better, I put a wing on his tail and said sweetly "C'mon,"

He gave a short breath.

"Why not?" he huffed "You enjoy it I look forward to it, it's the one thing I have to look forward to,"

"Is this about us going into wild tomorrow?" I asked.

He moaned.

"Blu, what're you afraid of?"

"It's not what I'm afraid of, it's what's true," he groaned.

"And that is…?"

"Look," he turned himself face up "I can't protect you or the kids from any kind of danger out there, I screwed up once remember," he covered his face again "I'm useless,"

"No you're not,"

"Where's your proof?"

"They're sleeping right now dreaming about tomorrow with the best dad in the world," I told him nicely.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Right here ya big dummy?" I hit his stomach "Listen, we're only doing this because we love you, and I only want what's best for you?"

He still didn't move.

"Come here," I said sweetly, grabbing his lazy body to hold him.

"Noo," he complained but didn't resist.

I held him like a teddy bear, next I hummed.

"_I love you_…_" _I sang softly "…_for sentimental reason-_"

"Please don't," he stopped me.

"Fine," I agreed "I guess I'll just do this.."

I kissed his cheek.

It took a long moment but then he kissed my neck.

I kissed his head, then he kissed my cheek, and the sooner you know it we were finishing what we started.

Rafael and his friends invited themselves, as usual. I was proud that the kids were getting in touch with their wild side, but Jasmine still had problems flying, Blu was being a good dad as usual, but this still wasn't getting through to him.

I sent the kids to learn to fetch food for themselves, Blu was still busy in his own world. While he wasn't looking I tackled him on the ground so we could play fight the way I always liked to and he always hated.

"Jewel, I don't want to do this right now," he complained.

He fought hard to get up, but he only managed to turn his body face up. I held his legs with my feet and his wings with mine.

"Well if you don't want to then get up," I teased him.

"I'm trying," he squirmed "But you won't get off me,"

"Because you're so cute," I said sweetly.

"My grandma," (Linda's mom) "thinks so too," he protested "But at least she's gentle,"

He stopped squirming the minute I started kissing him, then he wrapped his wings around me.

We kept at it until the kids were looking at us.

"Mom?" said Jasmine "Dad?"

Our eyes opened to see them giving us a weird stare, Blu flung me off him and pretended to clear his throat.

"Thanks for the CPR," Blu said nervously and cleaned his ruffled feathers "I thought I was gonna die there, but I'm okay now let's go,"

He moved the kids from what they saw, I was feeling embarrassed and a bit angry.

Later we stumbled in a hidden part of the Amazon where there was more of our kind. I met my dad for the first time in years, and my ex, Blu was naturally jealous and he tried to sing and do other things like him that ended up badly, we got into a few big arguments, and they both hated him. Roberto told him he'd be better off talking to kids his age. Blu tried doing that by asking if he could play soccer with them, they were using a round nut. They didn't want him because they thought he was a big freak, from there they picked on him.

He flew into the tree we were staying in, looking like a mess.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't think anyone here likes me," he cleaned himself.

"I like you," I said nicely, then I kissed him "I like you a lot,"

I tried to make him feel better so he wouldn't worry…as much.

"I'm pretty sure your dad doesn't like me,"

"He just needs to get to know you," my beak fondled his neck "Remember, like me,"

"What if I earned their trust?" he thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it," I grabbed his wings to hold me.

"What if I did something nice?" he kept thinking "Yeah that's it,"

He moved to the exit, I tried to keep him there but he kept ignoring me and moved like nothing was keeping him.

"Can't you do this some other time?" I kept holding him back.

"I've got nothing better to do," he said positively, even though he had no idea how much it hurt.

I sat there watching him fly away, feeling a bit cheap.

…

Blu escaped from the other kids to get some fresh air and clear up his mind.

"Hello '_son'_," said Dad.

Blu screamed.

"Oh sir," he caught his breath "I didn't see you there,"

"Was it something I said, something I did to make you resent me?"

Dad was smoking a cigar, from the lost human supplies; he blew smoke in Blu's face.

"You know," Blu coughed "Those aren't really good for you,"

"You take my own princess from me and you're going to tell me what's good for me?" he made him feel uneasy "It's a bit late for that,"

"I'm sorry?" Blu was clueless.

"What do you have against me?" he asked him.

"I don't… I barely know you,"

"You certainly don't respect me?"

"I don't?"

"Don't-you-yell-at me, I may not be as young as you are but I can still hear pretty well,"

"Sir…I have nothing against you," Blu tried to explain.

"Do you mind unclenching your feet?" Dad told him.

Blu did that.

"What's this all about?"

"You see an old man," dad explained as he walked up to him "and a young punk like yourself thinks you can just pluck him dry. Starting with my own daughter,"

"Oh n-n-n-n-no," Blu stuttered as he scootched backwards.

"…Then take away his dignity and what does he have left?" he stuck his beak next to his.

"In all honesty, sir, I never asked for your daughter's wing, I mean friendship was as far as I wanted to go but that didn't work," Blu told him, looking away "With all due respect I don't even think I even love your daughter, maybe. I even shunned her once,"

"But when it comes down to _nest business_ you find her appealing?" he said rhetorically.

"What? Oh th-that," Blu gulped and smiled nervously "To be honest, from a non-polar perspective, that's me, it's really just classified as a thoughtful gesture or just a formal handshake,"

"_Shaking hands_?" Dad repeated "Is that what they call it now, _shaking hands_? Well that's not saying much about my daughter,"

"I was just being nice," Blu said quietly.

"There's still the 'why'," said Dad.

"_You're _asking _me_?" Blu admitted "To be honest I'm just as confused as you are, I mean I have an awkward persona, I share the same generation as my own flesh and blood, I've yet to see my ninth birthday if there's the slightest chance I get out of this alive, and I'm still growing into this," he pointed to his beak.

"And I'm supposed to fly around with _that_ on my shoulder?"

"I do, and I'm okay with it," Blu explained "I-I mean isn't seeing your own daughter happy, enough?"

"And you're sure about what you said earlier?" he puffed.

"Oh, about the question mark over my heart?" Blu remembered "Look, the past two years we've spent together have been the best, but the song still remains the same 'What's Love Got to Do with It?'. Believe me, the last thing I ever want is to hurt your daughter again, please, don't make me do that,"

"Alright," my dad gave-in and took a long puff of smoke then exhaled "but from this point on, I don't want to speak to you, I don't want to hear you, I don't want you anywhere near me,"

"It's a deal?" Blu held out his foot.

Dad didn't want to touch him.

"I hope you won't mind If _I_ don't want to _shake hands _with you," then he walked off "I think you are filth, I think you are scum…you are a degenerate!"

` "Yeah I love you too," Blu muttered in a hateful way.

"What?" Dad turned around.

But Blu was already gone.

One day I was catching up with Roberto about our recent lives. While I didn't know it, he was trying to be fresh with me. I found out when he got the nerve to kiss me, so I hit him where it hurt. Not so pretty anymore?

"You haven't changed a bit," I walked off.

"What do you see in him anyway?" he got in front of me.

I hit him again.

"Everything I don't see in you," I smiled.

He still tried to get answers.

"What's he got that I haven't got?"

"You want some more of this?" I made a fist with my foot.

"You're the one who looks foolish," he replied "he doesn't even love you, any idiot can see that,"

"Then I guess I'm not an idiot, huh?" I flew away.

When he went back to getting with the females they didn't find him appealing anymore, they heard about what happened and realized that he was so fake if he lost me to some kid who didn't even try.

Roberto when up to Blu while he was playing with the kids to size him up, figuratively.

"I know what you are," he held him.

"What am I?" asked Blu.

"You think you're better than me," he continued "We'll I've got news for you, if I see you on my property you're going to regret it,"

"That's nice," Blu said dumbly to make our kids giggle.

"Watch yourself," he warned him "'Cause I'll bel," then he flew away.

"Love you too," said Blu, then the kids laughed.

"Gee, what a nice guy," Blu went back to the kids "Why couldn't your mom make it work with him?"

This was looking bad on his reputation so he convinced my dad to get rid of Blu, telling him that the other birds might choose his son in-law as a new leader since he was so young and tall. My dad bought into it and then they secretly tried to kill him, of course those idiots weren't anywhere near as smart as my boy, after so many attempts they all ended up looking dumb, although those two always looked the dumbest.

So even after meeting my family Blu still didn't feel like this was the place for him. The kids were becoming too much for the wild and Jasmine was still afraid about flying. After failing to kill Blu again my dad decided to be blunt.

When Blu was busy pushing me on a vine swing, he came barging in and told him his kind wasn't welcome here, he had the other birds to back him up.

"Dad you're being ridiculous!" I told him.

"I'm only doing what's best for you," he said firmly, then he grabbed Blu by the back of his throat "To start, I'm getting rid of _this_,"

"Who do you think you are?" I talked back to him, grabbing Blu by the foot "He's mine!"

"Jewel, let go," he held him back.

"You let go," I held him forward.

"I'm not asking you,' he held him back.

"Neither am I," I held him forward.

"First humans take away my family and now this punk makes you live with them," he held him back.

"He took care of me a heck of a lot better than you did," I held him forward.

Blu slouched while he looked up at us, this was literally turning into a tug of war.

"Can I-," he said quietly.

"Stay out of this," we told him.

"Well all that's going to change," Dad said.

He whistled and then a bunch of birds came to take me away. I fought hard to break loose.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Jewel," Blu tried to get in.

"You," he walked up to Blu "If I ever see your face around my daughter again I'm going to kill you, no screw-ups,"

"What?" Blu wondered.

"Nothing," Dad said "Now get out,"

"Okay," Blu slinked away.

"Blu!" I called out.

But he was too afraid. I don't know who I should be madder at, my dad for treating me this way, or the fact that Blu wasn't even trying to help me. The kids flew off with him, they didn't deserve to see this side of their grandpa.

Dad kept me in a tree, I couldn't believe him. I stood there crying, it was my fault for thinking I could have my family together. He never thought about the way I felt, even if Blu did come my dad was serious about what he said.

…

Back at home the kids were asking their dad what he was going to do to bring me back. Blu just sat there seriously on the sofa and switching channels.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" asked Jasmine.

Still nothing.

"Don't you care about mom?" asked Bobby.

He sighed, still not responding.

They decided to give up and head for bed. Blu was still switching channels every time the TV brought up the same subject.

"_Where shall I go what shall I do_?" said an actress.

"_Frankly my dear I don't give a damn_?" said the actor.

He switched the channel.

"_COWARD_!" an actor yelled.

Switched the channel.

"_You know what's wrong with you miss 'whoever you are,'_?" said the actor, "_You're chicken, you've got no guts, you're afraid to stick out your chin and say 'okay life's a fact'. People do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness_,"

After that picture he turned off the TV. Then he went into the kids room to take out a card and pencil and think of some stuff to write.

"Dad?" asked Savannah "What're you doing?"

"I'm going back for your mom," he said sticking the note card beneath his wing and heading out the window.

"Dad," said Bobby "Give one to grandpa across the face,"

With that he flew off as fast as he could.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," he was afraid but it still didn't stop him.

…

I was asleep in my prison, until I heard someone call my name from outside.

"Jewel!"

"Blu?" I wondered.

When I poked my head out it was him.

"Blu," I was glad, at the same time worried "What're you doing here?"

"I came to get you," he explained in his worried but at the same time firm way.

"Keep It down," I told him "Someone might hear and then-"

"I don't care," he interrupted "I only care about you, because…you belong to me,"

"Yeah," I was feeling better "And?"

"And?" he wasn't used to this kind of thing, that's when he took out the note card and started reading "And," he cleared up his throat "Pour in two cups of milk, add the batter, use two eggs, whip vigorously – oh wait, wrong side," he flipped it "And…I know I've been taking you for granted…and I'm sorry. You deserve better, it's just that…on regular occasions…I'm just not…adapted to…being able to expound…upon these feelings that I've been hiding…in the id part of my subconscious…"

Someone threw a hard piece of fruit at him.

"Just tell her already!" they yelled.

Blu threw the card back.

"Do you at least get the gist of what I'm trying to say?" he asked me.

"I do," I smiled at him "But what about my dad?"

"It doesn't matter," he explained "I'm not afraid, if I have to fight him I will,"

"Really?" I checked.

"Well it's not hard, I mean he has several weak spots all I really need is a good budge and he's finished for good. B-but only with your permission,"

"You're serious?"

"I am," he was, but still slightly scared "Look my point is, nothings' going to come between me and the one I love, not the jungle, not Roberto, not even your father,"

I caught the part that he whizzed by.

"You love me?"

Blu suddenly realized what he got himself into.

"Oh, man I did not think that one through," he said to himself, but then he found his legs "Jewel," he started to admit "You're my everything, you're the mother of my children and you protect me. Without you I'm just a kid who sits around, without you I can't soar, without you I can't be free, and I," he gulped "and-and I,"

"Yeah," I was anxious.

He was struggling to say it, so he plucked out a few feathers from his chest to blurt it out.

"I love you!" he yelled in pain, then tried to work up a smile "Jewel, I love you,"

I couldn't believe it, he finally said it.

"Get up here, now," I ordered.

He flew up to my tree. The minute he came near the entrance I snatched him inside by the neck. And then…

…**A bunch fireworks from the stadium go off after the first goal in several hours…**

… after that was over Blu was going to fly home to bring the kids. He fell off and laid back against the tree with a goofy look on his face, his feathers were ruffled up and he was breathing like crazy. A few of my feathers were sticking out from his beak, they came off once he hiccupped. Still looking dumb, he picked up the card.

"And the secret ingredient to muffins…" he joked as he read "…is love,"

Then he broke down in silent laughter, hiccupping a few more of my feathers.

…

When he did come back that evil cockatoo and his friends came back for revenge on all of us, Blu and the kids tried to free us but it wasn't until Jasmine came over her fears that they were able to pull it off. All the macaws were free and flew over the stadium with all the people cheering.

I was still mad at my father for what he did, but if Blu was willing to forgive him I was. In the end we came up with a solution that fit all of us.

**In the real ending she flies off with her dad, and the rest just lag off behind her. In the song outro of the movie Jewel sings with her ex, don't ask me why, it's just an obvious fact.**

…

**Groovin'**

The Rascals (soul group from the 60s with a real singing voice instead of the same generic crap nowadays)

_Groovin,_

_On a Sunday afternoon,_

_Realin',_

_Couldn't get away too soon,_

The sounds of the animals woke Blu and me up from inside our tree.

"Hungry?" he asked me.

"Sure," I hugged him.

We flew out of the tree and then next door to Linda's house.

_I can't imagine anything that's better,_

_The world is ours whenever we're together,_

_There ain't a place I'd rather be instead,_

_Groovin,_

Dad was struggling with all six of our kids, they seemed to enjoy messing with him. It made us laugh.

Together we pitched in to fix breakfast for all of us.

_down a crowded avenue,_

_Doing,_

_Anything we liked to do,_

_There's only lots of things we'd like to be,_

_And all those happy people we'd like to meet just,_

_Groovin,_

_Realin',_

_Couldn't get away too soon,_

It was one giant mess, we laughed but Dad was'nt the playing type. Blu held me while we watched them have fun. Before we could kiss, dad came in between us.

"Hey no funny business at the table," he told us.

After breakfast Blu snuck us all on a little raft while dad wasn't looking so we could catch a break and make him mad.

We held our kids and each other while the stream slowly took us down the river.

_We'll keep on spending sunny days this way,_

_We're gonna talk and laugh our time away,_

_I feel it coming closer day by day,_

With that Blu and I kissed each other, it would last forever. Then my dad flew behind us and started telling us off like a bunch of school kids, we ignored him though.

_Life would be ecstacy,_

_You and me,_

_And let's keep grooving,_

_Groovin,_

_On a Sunday afternoon,_

_Realin',_

_Couldn't get away too soon,_

**Fade.**

_**I urge you to go to grooveshark and listen to the next song for the song outro of the movie otherwise**_

_**I can't guarantee that it's a million times better than whatever they're going to come up with.**_

Song Outro:

**Island of Love - the Rascals**

_because back then they had real singers._

_Have you ever been on the Island of Love, yeah yeah  
In love with somebody sent down from above?_

All the birds from the Amazon are at the beach jumping up and down while the lead singing bird is leading the group.

There's people smiling at you everywhere (everywhere)  
The smell of sweet flowers filling up the air (filling up the air)  
Birds singing love songs so tenderly  
It's like being together in the Garden of Eden  
Loving somebody gives your life a new meaning

Have you ever been on the Island of Love, yeah yeah  
In love with somebody sent down from above?

Blu flies in with his family following by him, everyone does a giant spinning pirouette. The toucan leads the instruments and the other two birds keep demanding attention with their dancing.

Sun shining brightly every single day (every day)  
Happy laughing children all along your way (all along your way)  
Ain't a bit of sadness nowhere to be found  
You're a touched-off rocket set to leave the ground  
Nothing in this world is gonna keep you down

Uh huh huh  
Oh

Jasmine joins in with the singers while Blu dances with Rafael's wife, Jewel dances with Rafael. Then Jewel takes Blu by the wing and they dance together and become the center of the party, at the end of it they kiss each other while their kids fly around them.

All it takes is a hand to hold (hand to hold)  
You'll feel like a flower ready to unfold (ready to unfold)  
Sit her down, take a look in her eyes  
Boat leaving for paradise  
Hearts together, let your soul entwine

The party keeps going on until even the humans start to join in, everyone dances with everyone and sings together, when it comes to the vocal harmony part all the birds on the side sing it together while the other birds play trumpet with the flowers.

If you've never been on the Island of Love, come on  
Yeah  
I'll tell you how to get there  
All you really need is someone  
Come on  
Have you ever been on the Island?  
Yeah, you know I've on the Island  
Have you ever been on the Island?  
Yeah, yeah  
Have you ever been?  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Oh  
On an island  
Let me take you to the Island  
Of love


	8. Only time they'll act as an f'n family

We decided what this family really needed together, was a vacation. Linda and her friends went too, we flew to the beach to hopefully catch some time for ourselves.

**Over The Hills And Far Away **

- Led Zeppelin*

(Houses of the Holy – 1975)

*_That's right, real music_

_If you listen to it on grooveshark you will understand that it sounds modern but at the same time it's actually worth something unlike everything today, and that it's real rock music and not that typical white-boy pop crap music that started since the late 80s up till now._

_Hey lady,_

_You got the love I need,_

_Maybe,_

_More than another,_

_Oh darling, darling, darling,_

_Walk a while with me,_

_You got so much,_

_So much,_

_So much,_

The first thing we did was build a giant sand castle. I wasn't really keen on these kinds of things, Blu dragged me by the wings so I wouldn't just be standing and join in. there were some humans playing volleyball and the two of us became a part of the game, of course I won in the end. The kids wanted to fool around by stealing other human's clothing, Bobby flew away with a bra in his beak.

_Many times I've lied_

_And many times I've listened_

_Many times I've wondered how much there is to know._

…

Next was surfing, while we flew through a wave, Blu was showing off on his little surf board. Out of nowhere when he does a loop he snatches me from the air and puts me on that crazy board with him. I was honestly frightened, our kids gave me support. As long as Blu was controlling that thing I felt safe, eventually I felt so safe that I was enjoying the sprinkling water brushing against my beak. When I opened my eyes I realized I was the only one there.

"Blu I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted.

They were laughing while they flew over me, I clung to the board.

"You wanna see something funny?" I warned them.

I lunged after all of them and soon we were all surfing together. The kids were scared for a bit then just went with it, it was really exciting for us. Except the wave grew too big for us and then we were all washed up on shore soaking wet.

"Blu!" I shouted, then I started to laugh "I'm gonna kill you,"

I tackled him and then we were play-fighting.

_Many dreams come true,_

_And some have silver linings,_

_I live for my dreams,_

_And a pocket full of gold._

Then it was time for us to eat. The minute Tulio carved the watermelon my family was stuffing their faces in it.

"Ahem," I looked at them.

Blu should've known better than that, so he wiped the blob of watermelon off his beak, and stuffed it in my face. I did the same thing just to show him, and then we were all having a giant food fight.

_Many is a man,_

_Who knows what he's been missing,_

_Many many men,_

_Can't see the open road._

_Many is the word,_

_That only leaves you guessing._

_Guessing 'bout a thing, you really ought to know, ooh!_

Late evening while Linda and the others were playing music, Blu and I sneaked off to dance with the other birds on the docks. When we were done dancing I hugged him and he hugged me back. We left the place wearing flowers around our necks, then we took a little walk on the beach.

"Some day, huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah," Blu agreed "But there's something wrong,"

"What?" I wondered.

"You're it," he pushed me.

"Get back here!" I chased after him.

We chased each other for a while until it was time for us to leave. The kids were fast asleep, so we had to ride in the back of Linda's car with the window open. I've never really had a vacation before, and I don't think there'll ever be one like this again.

_You really ought to know…_

_**Wicked guitar fade-off**_


	9. Blu's chick years

The kids came back home late after being with their friends the whole day, when they came back it was already bed time, but they just weren't tired.

"Dad, what was it like when you were a kid," asked Jasmine "I mean, when you were our age?"

"I bet all the kids wished they were as tall as you," said Bobby.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" asked Savannah.

"I.." said Blu.

"When did you start growing so much?" asked Bobby.

"How many friends did you have?" asked Jasmine "Lots?"

"Well…"

The questions kept on coming.

"Look I don't want to bore you,"

"Tell us," they said.

"It's getting late and your mom wants us in bed…"

"I don't mind," I said "I'm curious about my little Blu's chick years," I held him with my wing.

"Fine," Blu huffed.

He took the kids in his wings to tell them about his life's story, I stood next to him.

"Five years ago…,"

Blu was a little chick no bigger than our own kids, it was Linda's classroom and Blu snuck into her backpack to be with her. The teacher was explaining something on the board while Blu paid attention through the opening in the zipper.

"So can anyone tell me what the reciprocal value is?" she asked.

"Oo-oo," Blu jumped up and down "Three-fifths, Mrs. Nancy,"

Of course all everyone heard was squawking coming from Linda's bag.

Mrs. Nancy opened her bag and started telling her off, but while she was busy Blu went up to the board and filled in the answer. All the kids laughed and the teacher chased him out of the classroom, he kept jumping up and down the halls to escape from her until he clung onto the fire alarm and the whole hallway full of students and teachers was soaking wet.

…

"I'm sorry Blu," Linda apologized "But you can't come to school with me,"

Blu sat in his cage feeling sorry that he had to wait hours for Linda to come back home.

"Here," she pulled out some books for him "You can read my study aids before I get back,"

And that's what he did, he learned from the books she left him and did the questions on a separate sheet of paper. He did this next to the window of the living room so he could see her come home, one day while he was doing math he noticed a few shadows moving. It was the birds migrating south for the winter; he went up to the window to admire their flight pattern.

"_Seeing those birds made me think, if I can't fly, then what does a flightless animal have to look forward to…what's my thing?"_

"Touchdown!" Linda's dad shouted.

Blu was curious about why he was acting this way; he walked up in front of the couch and saw that a football game was going on.

_"And then I thought to myself…humans can't fly, but they make the most of it,"_

To him it was amazing that they could do so much just by using their whole body, then he looked at his feet.

_"That's when I had my answer…athletics,"_

…

From then on Blu wanted to do every type of sport there was whenever his parents (Linda's mom and dad) turned on the sports channel. He picked up on books to know everything there was about each sport. He would even make his own little uniforms before he got up to play.

At one point he had a football jersey and helmet then charged a kick to an acorn and sent it flying between two thick branches.

"Touchdown!" he shouted to himself.

"Touchdown," the whole family shouted, Blu squawked, during football season.

Whenever Linda's mom would do yoga, Blu would be there on his own little mat to do the same thing.

The Olympics were on tv and Blu imitated their moves using shower rings, a pillow, chopsticks, and popsicle sticks for a balance beam.

The kid excelled at every physical activity, the following year he grew almost half a foot.

"So that's why you're so tall for your age," said Jasmine.

"Will you teach me athletics?" Bobby begged him "I wanna be big and strong like you, I wanna be as tall as an eagle!"

"I don't think I'll grow that much," Blu said modestly "But sure, I'll teach you buddy," he ruffled his feathers.

"I can believe you're good for exercising," I said suggestively, then I hugged his head.

"What do you…oh," Blu realized "yeah, thanks for, uh, teaching me that,"

"It must've been easy growing up," said Savannah "Being so big,".

"You'd think that…" Blu corrected.

Blu was outside in the basketball court wearing his scarf and dribbling his little basket ball.

"Three seconds in the game," he said to himself "All odds are tied down to Tyler Blu Gunderson, he makes left he makes right, and he…"

He tossed the ball up, but before it could make it into the net another chick snatched it from the air.

"…Misses," he finished for him.

"Hey give it back," Blu complained.

"Come and get it goldie eyes," he taunted him "Oh wait, you can't fly,"

Then some other kids came to join in. Next they were flying over him and playing keep away.

"Give it back, I'm not kidding," said Blu.

"Fine," said the kid with the ball "Here you go,"

The second Blu came close he deflated it with his sharp talons. Then the goslings and swan kids came to throw clumps of snow at him with the rest of the kids, they started calling him names.

"Loser,"

"Nerd-bird,"

"Big-blue freak,"

"Hey what're you kids doing, stop that," said one of the two geese that like to torment Blu to her chicks.

For a second Blu felt a little easier.

"That's no way to throw snow," said the other goose.

"You gotta scoop it up," the other goose showed them "Roll it around, and then you throw,"

She threw the snowball at Blu, now the kids were doing what they taught them and started throwing snowballs at him. This made the poor thing cry.

"Why don't you cry home to your mommy?" one of the goslings teased.

"Oh wait, you don't have that either," said another.

"Now don't go bringing his mother into this," said the first goose "It's not her fault he turned out a lost cause,"

They laughed again.

Blu tried to get away and then his scarf got tangled on the fence which made everyone laugh harder, he ran away until he was all alone. He buried his face in the snow then started to melt it with his tears.

"That's so sad," I admitted apologetically.

"_We_ don't think you're a loser, dad," said Savannah.

The kids hugged Blu tightly.

"We love you," said Jasmine.

"Aww, you guys," Blu smiled and hugged them back "It wasn't all bad,"

His crying eventually faded into sniffling, and when it did he heard a sweet gentle voice.

"Excuse me," it said softly.

He slowly picked up his head, it was a little swan chick, feathers white as snow, a beak and webbed feet blacker than night, and fire red ruby eyes.

"You left this," she pulled out his scarf from behind her.

Blu hesitated in taking it back.

"Don't let those other kids get to you," she said nicely "Everyone just likes to judge what they don't understand,"

Blu didn't say anything, he just worked up a little smile.

"I'm Daisy," she admitted.

Still silent.

"Maybe you didn't know this, but blue is my favorite color,"

"Really?"asked Blu innocently.

"Uh-huh," said Daisy "And you know what, you don't need to be sad, don't you have a friend?"

"No, not really," he looked down.

"Everyone needs a special someone," she said "I can be your friend, if you want me to,"

"Yeah?" Blu smiled.

"Sure," Daisy took him by the wing.

"Daisy," her father came in "Get away from that,"

He charged up front and took her away then he stuck his face up to Blu and made him stumble.

"If I ever see your flightless face around my gem you're going to be sorry,"

As they flew away Daisy looked back at him, feeling sorry.

"_I was scared, but I wanted to be Daisy's friend more than anything, I didn't care what it cost, I had to see her again,"_

And that's what they did, Daisy and Blu saw each other secretly whenever they could. And when they did they passed their time playing and hanging out at the park. Blu was always so nice to Daisy, the only bird friend he had in the world.

**All I have to do is dream**

The Everly Brothers

_Dreaeaeam,_

_Dream, dream, dream,_

_Dreaeaeam,_

_Dream, dream, dream,_

_When I feel blue,_

_In the night, _

_And I want you,_

_To hold me tight,_

_Whenever I want you all I have to do,_

_Is dreaeaeam,_

But overtime it felt like something bigger than friendship. Daisy was all Blu could think about when he got up in the morning to when he slept at night, even in his little dreams. In his dreams they both flew together and had six chicks in a little blue bird house sitting on the biggest pine tree in the whole world, where nothing and no one could hurt them.

_I can make you mine,_

_Taste your lips of wine, _

_Any time,_

_Night or day,_

_Only trouble is,_

_Gee whiz,_

_I'm dreamin' my life away,_

On one special day in the park, Daisy wanted to teach Blu how to swim, since a swan spends more time in the water than in the air. He would've drowned if she hadn't been there. They decided the ground was just as nice, well he did anyway.

Since it was around the holidays Blu took them to sit beneath the decorated trees, since it was night if felt like having the stars sitting right there in front of them. Daisy and Blu sat together watching shooting stars. Blu's wish was to have the courage to say three special words.

"I love you," he said.

Of course _I _had to wait two whole years for those words, what do I have to do, bleach my feathers, stretch my neck, and web my feet?

He automatically flinched, afraid about what would happen next. Completely to his surprise, Daisy gave him a kiss on the cheek. His mind was racing and his face turned bright red, the only reaction he could come up with was to drape his wings over her to keep her warm. Daisy gently nuzzled her head beneath his neck and their eyes closed in that special moment.

_"I may've been just a little kid, but all I knew, is that the one thing that I wanted more than anything in the world…was to have Daisy, forever,"_

"Wow," Bobby admired.

"That's so romantic," Jasmine said with dreamy eyes.

Blu sighed happily.

"It really was," he admitted gently.

"Ahem," I butted in.

"Huh…oh b-but then I met your mom," he tried to save himself "Which was tons more romantic,"

"No it wasn't," Savannah said it like nothing.

"Yes it was," Blu protested.

"No," said Bobby in a bored way "They forced you to meet mom and then you stabbed her heart the next day,"

"Do you want me to keep telling the story?"

"Sorry,"

"So then what happened with you and Daisy?" asked Jasmine anxiously.

"Did you live together forever like you wanted?" asked Savannah.

"I wish," Blu admitted to himself but then he looked at me "As-as friends, I meant,"

Daisy's father eventually found out about Blu and his daughter and took his family on an early migration. Blu tried to chase after her, hopping on every branch and tree then made a big leap to hopefully fly, but ended up face first in the snow. She was gone.

**I'm so lonesome I could cry**

-Hank Williams

_Hear that lonesome whippoorwill,_

_He seems too blue to fly,_

_That means he's lost,_

_The will to live,_

_I'm so lonesome I could cry…_

Blu sat near his window watching the birds come back from their migration, but Daisy and her family wasn't there.

"I waited three whole seasons," said Blu "But she never came back,"

"Pfft, good riddance," I huffed.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," I looked away "So then what happened?"

Without Daisy, Blu felt all alone, except for the kids that loved to make fun of him.

Snowball day came earlier this time, instead of crying, Blu just looked miserable. Then a snowball hit his face and then he slowly wiped it off, his composure started to change.

"What do you have left goldie eyes?" a chick teased him "Nothing, because that's what you are and that's all you'll ever have, nothing,"

He tossed that snowball as hard as he could, but the second before it could hit his face Blu caught it. Blu wore a sinister look and chunked that thing square in the kid's stomach. Everyone was unmoved for a bit but went back to throwing snowballs, but each time they did Blu was sure to use their attacks against them.

My boy just pummeled each one of them, including the adults. This stopped once everyone retreated, but it didn't stop for Blu.

Everyday after that he was sure to make their day as miserable as they made his. He'd beat up the kids, call them names, even use them as his own basketball, tether ball, football, anything with ball at the end of it. They wanted to stand up for themselves but Blu was too big.

The kids had gotten the picture by now, but Blu didn't care, he enjoyed being a bully, it was the closest thing to a friend he had.

Then came a day when the parents got involved. Blu still didn't care, since he was half their size, he made their parents a part of his 'fun', kicking and plucking their feathers. Now he was tormenting the geese's chicks, he pinned one of the girl's to the ground and yanked her head.

The two of them had to work together to pull him off.

"Boy you got some nerve!" the first geese pushed him "What do you got to say for yourself?"

Blu insultingly spit her daughters' feathers in her face. Then he pushed the two geese to the ground, everyone backed off.

Blu gave off an evil squawk that scared everyone.

All the chicks were crying their eyes out of fear in their parent's wings.

"Mommy make it go away," one of them cried.

Looking all over Blu saw himself in every chick the way they used to bully him. The longer he stared the more he realized what he became, a wild animal. He had to get away.

Maybe the other kids were right, maybe he deserved nothing and nobody.

It was night and a blizzard hit. Blu stood in the cold, shivering, waiting for the cold to take him away. When out of nowhere, Linda came through the storm and found him frozen in his feet, she took him home.

All the while they took care of him, they were his family and he didn't realize it till now. So from there Blu decided to appreciate what he had, year after year he grew. Sometimes when they went out he would run into the other kids, now a bunch of pre-teens, but whatever they threw at him he decided to just eat it up and spit it out. Pretty soon they found themselves girlfriends and moved away, except for the two geese who still made his life miserable.

…

It was his seventh birthday and he couldn't be happier than to have his family by his side.

"Fifteen wonderful years," he said to himself, quietly but proudly.

"If he keeps growing like this then I'm getting you a bigger cage next year," said Linda's mom.

Overall it was a great life.

"And then the next week I met your mom, found a home, and had you three, all in one month," Blu finished.

"You couldn't be happier," I kissed his head.

"Dad," said Bobby "I wish I could've been there so you could have a friend,"

"You guys are my friends," said Blu.

He hugged us all together and we hugged him back.

"The best ones I'll ever have,"

"You're my _best_ friend," he told me before we kissed each other.

"I'm still on this Daisy chick," I teased him.

We hugged him again, we loved Blu so much, he needed us, but most of all he needs me.


	10. in-law troubles part 1

I'll admit it, I didn't hit it off so well with my mother-in-law, a few feathers may've been plucked in the process.

I went to visit my dad in the Amazon; this was a special day because they were putting on a ceremony to decide who the most beautiful blue macaw was. I was nervous about competing with these women, some were so elegant, others had flashy feathers, what did I have to lose except my pride.

The tension was becoming too much, but in the end _I _was the one who got to wear the rarest flower in the jungle. Until a certain blue macaw came into the habitat, she was a new face, she said she was looking for a place to settle down, the minute everyone saw her eyes lit up, including me.

She was…I can't even find the right words…the minute the moon lit on her she shone like a diamond. She was the Amazon itself, beautiful, exotic, majestic, a curved sleek figure, feathers like sharp steel with the same color as the sky, talons and a beak as black as ebony, beautiful gold eyes, and a sleek sharp frizz of head feathers that went down to her neck in a twisted curvy fashion.

Roberto snatched the flower from the side of my head and went to present it to her in his _suave_ fashion.

"I'm a slave to your beauty," he started "all I have to offer you is the rarest flower in all the jungle, two for two, if you catch my drift,"

Moron.

"Thanks," she said "But I don't think I want to catch whatever it is you're carrying,"

My kind of gal.

The other birds gave her the flower and chose her as the most beautiful, I guess I was a little disappointed but honestly, next to her I was as plain as grass.

"If you're looking for a nice home you can come with me?" one guy asked her impulsively.

"Actually…" she tried to say.

"Come to my place, it's the safest one there is…" said another.

"Not it's not," said another "Mine's is,"

More and more of them were just shoving in until there was one whole crowd. I did the honest thing and got her out of there. Everybody was busy arguing to notice.

I flew with her to a nice quiet place, we laughed a bit.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Nah I'm used to it," she admitted.

"I believe you," I said honestly "gorgeous gem like yourself probably has every bird admiring her,"

"All except one," she looked down.

"Looking for someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why I came here," she explained.

"Hey don't worry," I said "a bird like yourself can have any guy she wants,"

"No, that's not what I'm looking for," she said "I'm looking for my son,"

"Oh," I realized "well, maybe I can help, what's he look like?"

"I…" she tried to speak "…I don't know, it's been years and…"

She looked at a part of my wings.

"What?" I asked.

She looked closer.

"What is it?"

The next thing you know she tackles me to the ground and has me by the throat, believe me, this chick had some sharp talons.

"Where'd you get this?" she demanded, picking out the blue feather that was in my right wing.

"What're you talking about?" I felt very uneasy.

"Don't play with me!" she warned me "where is he?!"

"Hey what's going on here?" Rafael came from the sky to free me.

It was tough, but he managed to separate us, I struggled to catch my breath.

"Jewel," he began "Just how many enemies is enough for you?"

"Answer me kidnapper." she demanded.

"Kidnapper?" Rafael looked at me "What's she talking about?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" I asked her in the same tone she gave me.

"This feather belongs to my son, no matter how big it is, I know it's his," she explained "where is he?"

"Your son?" Rafael and I said.

The other birds found us and the whole mob separated us, Rafael and I flew out of there.

"It can't be," I said "_She_ can't be…"

Rafael just looked as confused as I was.

…

I flew home where my family was waiting for me, I hugged Blu tightly.

"Jewel, is everything alright?" he was concerned.

"Of course everything's alright, what could be wrong?" I stuttered.

I told everyone to go to bed, hopefully this whole nightmare might clear up in the morning.

…

That morning everyone was in the living room playing video games, I just sat on the couch thinking about yesterday and looking at Blu, _he definitely has her eyes, she's old enough, she's my age, maybe she was his…no, she couldn't be,_ I thought to myself, _but then again_…

"Mom?" asked Jasmine.

I snapped out of it.

"You don't look so good,"

"Score!" Bobby shouted "there goes your player,"

"I think I need a little fresh air," I said.

"Okay," Blu agreed then he paused the game.

"No," I said modestly "I need to be alone for a bit, you guys stay here,"

I needed the fresh air, I flew around for a while trying to get that image out of my head. Blu had a mother, not just any kind, the most beautiful macaw in all of Brazil, and she was looking for her son.

I landed in the city plaza, then I took a long deep breath. _I'm not crazy, _I thought to myself, _the only bird in Blu's life is me and no one else, the only parents he has or ever needs is Linda's mom and dad. _ I kept repeating it over and over until it stuck, I took a final breath and decided to head back home.

"Going somewhere, _hija_?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up, it was her. Before I could react she threw me against a tree.

"You again?" I was shocked.

"Are you going to give me my son back or do I have to tear out your throat to get what I want?" she threatened me.

"Honey, you had your chance," I grabbed her foot and attacked her.

We separated and started to corner each other, showing off each other's stealth and strength to intimidate the other.

"Please," she huffed "What're you going to do, bite me?"

I lunged after her but she dodged me, I kept trying to attack her but she was too fast. While I was caught off-guard she took a swipe at my wings. It stung me for a bit, what this chick excelled for in beauty she equaled in feistiness. Maybe I wasn't as pretty as she was, but I was just as wild, I lunged after her legs to knock her balance then I pummeled her with everything I had.

Feathers just flew everywhere, I tried to keep the upper hand but she was tricky, now she pinned my right wing with her left foot and she started to choke me with her right foot. I fought hard to break loose, but she was too strong, I met my match, soon I was starting to black-out.

"Get off of her!" someone shouted.

It was Blu, he swooped in and charged her off me. Once I was free he picked me up carefully, I coughed to catch my breath.

"Who do you think you are?" he told her in an unusually firm way.

"Blu," I coughed.

"You think you're so great with your shiny feathers and your raptor image," he continued "take that away and what are you?"

"Blu," I said a bit louder.

"You're just a lousy, stinking, mug!" he finished.

"She's your mother," I told him as best I could.

"Y-," he stopped.

He looked at me, then he turned to look at her, she sat there innocently with a tear in her eye.

"Can we start all over?" he said nervously.


	11. in-law troubles part 2

This was really heavy on Blu, we took the family to the beach to keep an eye on Blu and his mom, we kept our distance while they talked.

"I hope she is our Grandma," said Jasmine "She's beautiful,"

"She's so elegant," said Savannah.

"She's not that pretty," I huffed.

"Are you kidding," said Bobby "She makes every female look as plain as dirt,"

I gave him a look.

"But not you mom," he shrugged "You're better than dirt,"

"Just sit still and wait," I told them.

Blu kept on with the questions, but whatever answer she gave him, every time he looked at her he didn't want to believe it.

"Uh," he said then he stared at her and looked away "No…it couldn't be…it just can't,"

"I don't know what to tell you," she shrugged.

"Alright," he tested her "How old am I?"

"You were born eight years ago; you were a spring chick,"

"Aha," he said "It was actually winter,"

"Up north it was, down here it's spring,"

"Oh yeah," he remembered "Alright then, if you really are my mother, what's my name?"

"What?" she asked.

"You gave birth to me.." he explained "…so what did you name me?"

She looked at the ground for a bit, feeling guilty about something.

"I didn't name you," she admitted.

"But why?"

It was eight years ago and a lonely mother sat in her tree when her baby chick was just hatching out of its egg. The second he was born she held him in her warm wings and cleaned him with her beak, at the same time she nuzzled his little stomach, he was the only precious thing she had in the world, she cried happily the minute he was starting to fall asleep.

He was with her everywhere they went. Fumbling and playing around, causing trouble. But she couldn't stay mad at him, he wasn't just her son, he was her best friend.

_"You were the most beautiful thing in the whole world, and you were mine," _she explained _"I wanted to name you, but no name could fit something so precious, to this day I've regretted it,"_

"When I lost you," she continued "I had nothing, I spent my life everyday looking for you, year after year, and now that I found you…" she turned away.

"So now what?" Blu asked quietly.

"If you'd just look at me…" she turned back "…and call me mom, just once, then you never have to see me again,"

Blu figured maybe she was right, if he could call her mom then deep down his heart would tell him the truth. We were getting anxious where we were waiting.

"M-m.." he hesitated "Mom,"

The air was silent for a bit.

"Mom," he hugged her.

She hugged her son back and cried tears of joy.

"Blu," she said happily.

I couldn't help but cry myself. The kids flew from their spot to fly to them, I tried to stop them but I couldn't.

"Grandma," they hugged her.

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blu asked her.

"I'm not your mother for a few seconds and you make a grandma out of me," she joked.

Blu smiled while they played around.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

I flew in to be a part of the scene.

"Mom," Blu explained putting a wing around me "This is Jewel,"

That's when her smile dropped; she ignored me and went back to her grandkids.

"How do you keep your feathers so shiny?" Savannah asked her anxiously.

"How do you keep your beak so sharp?" asked Bobby.

They kept asking her questions, it was a happy sight, but to be honest I had my doubts about my mother-in-law.

…

The past few weeks was a ball, except for me. Blu showed his mom around with the kids, telling her about all the things that led up to now. I was always the one dragging behind like a busted wheel, I could tell Esmerelde (that's the name of Blu's mom) didn't like me, the way things were turning the feeling was mutual.

She always had a fun or interesting story to tell the kids before they went to bed.

"Tell us another one," Bobby begged "Please?"

"Well-"

"It's getting late," I interrupted her "time for bed,"

They groaned, wanting to stay up a bit more.

"Now," I told them.

Before bed they hugged Esmerelde.

"Goodnight grandma," said Jasmine.

"I love you," said Savannah.

"I love you too," she kissed her head.

I was supposed to take them to sleep but she did that for me, not that I asked her but what did she care.

"'night mom," said Blu.

"Goodnight honey," she said before they flew off.

I turned myself to look out the window, ignoring her.

"So," said Blu "What do you think of her?"

"She's pretty," I said sarcastically "Isn't that enough?"

"You don't like my mother," he noted "do you?"

"What's to like?" I kept on "she's wild, she's feisty, she's hot-tempered, she's pushy-"

"She sounds a lot like you," he smiled "and I'm okay with it,"

"That's different," I replied.

"Jewel, you're not being fair,"

"How?"

"You raised me longer than she has," he explained "how do you think that makes her feel?"

"That's still no reason to treat me like dirt," I said.

"Look, you both have a lot in common," he suggested "maybe if you two got out for a bit, you'd get to know each other better,"

"Me?" I asked seriously "and her?"

"_Her_ happens to be my mom," he said "and _you_ happen to be my mate, don't make me choose,"

I thought long and hard about this, but then I looked at Blu and gave in.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Thank-you," he hugged me.

"Easy there buddy," I patted his back.

Suddenly we heard singing coming from the kid's room, we went to look and Esmerelde was singing them to sleep. Blu admired what he saw, I huffed and looked away.

…

The next day Esmerelde and I flew off into the Amazon, keeping our distance.

"I'm only doing this for my son," she said without looking at me.

"Same here, but that doesn't make us friends," I said.

That was pretty much all we said the whole way there. I took her to meet my family.

"Jewel," Dad said before hugging me.

Before I could hug him back he took one look at Esmerelde and moved me away.

"Who are you?" he asked with stunned eyes.

"Dad," I explained "this is Esmerelde, Blu's mother,"

"By that logic I must be _your _mother," he laughed at what I said.

He fixed his head feathers and started to kiss her wing.

"I've never seen a gem so bright," he started "Since we know each other, in a sense, why don't

we get to know each other a little better. Dinner, my treat?"

"Don't worry, I don't bite…" she toyed with her sharp talons along my dad's neck, it made him tingle, then she switched her tone and held his neck sharply "…I kill,"

She flung him away.

"What a woman," he said goofily.

"What's wrong with you?" I pushed him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"She's not my kid's mom for a few seconds and already you're trying to be funny with her,"

"Don't blame me," he said smugly "I mean how does _it_, come from _that_?" he started to drool.

I smacked him upside his head.

So I showed Esmerelde around the place, hoping she'd like it enough to consider living here, instead of with us. All the trees and privacy, for a simple looking bird, not to mention the comfort of your own species so you feel safer.

We walked around for a bit, and then I asked her.

"Soo, Mom….eeewww," I hesitated on that word, it just didn't feel right.

Looking at her I could tell the feeling was mutual.

"…Sis?" I wondered if that word would be better.

"That seems alright," she said, still looking at me weird.

"So," I said "What do you think?"

"It's a nice place," she admitted "I definitely wouldn't mind calling it home,"

"You like it huh?"

"Only if Blu likes it,"

I stopped in my tracks.

"What're you trying to say?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry," she looked back at me.

"So that's it," I realized "You're trying to take Blu away from me,"

"I didn't say that," she said "If he decides to stay with his mother instead of some woman then why should I object,"

"Blu wouldn't leave me," I defended myself "I give him everything he needs,"

"Why," she cross-examined me "Is that why you're so protective, so he won't leave you like last time?"

She was bringing up that time when Blu and I were unchained and he turned me down.

"That was different," I tried to act serious "He didn't know what he wanted,"

"I'm sorry, when did _you_ become his mother?" she kept on, walking around me "Was it when you taught him to fly, was it when you made him live outside, or was it when you made a man out of him…"

She had some nerve bringing _that_ up.

"_That_'s none of your business!" I told her.

"I mean does it not work out with other men, (Eduardo), you have to go searching in the kid section?"

"Shut-up!"

"Hey I just call it as it is," she said.

"We'll just let him decide, won't we?" I suggested.

"It's only fair," she shrugged

Eventually it got around dinner time.

"You seem a bit hungry," I suggested.

"If that's a compliment I'm unfamiliar with it," she said sarcastically "But sure, I could go for something, I know a special banana tree just a few miles off,"

"The one by the river?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it,"

"Alright," I agreed "let's go,"

"How 'bout I go and you wait," she said passive aggressively "I wouldn't want you to waste your time trying to get there,"

I gave her a look, so that's how she wants it huh.

"We'll just see who gets there first," I flew off.

Not a second later and she was already behind me with lightning speed, we looked at each other for only a second, then we used all our strength to see who was the fastest. It was a fierce race, zipping and dodging through every branch and tree that was in our way. Charging straight through the thick leaves like they were nothing, a few animals may've been unhappy about that.

It was a stalemate, the instant I was ahead she was ahead, and back and forth. The tree was just a few yards ahead but we were too focused on winning that we crashed into it, causing it to shake.

"Ha!" I hollered "I won,"

"You're flying's just as bad as your eyesight," she insulted "I won,"

We kept on throwing insults at each other, there was some noise going on in the branches above us.

"What did I ever do to you?" I shouted.

"You took him from me!" she said.

More branches were starting to move,

"It's not my fault you lost him,"

"He was all I had, the only one I ever loved," she explained "I promised him the day he was born

that I'd always be there for him, I spent my whole life worrying and all he did was find himself someone else to raise him better than I ever could!"

"What are you talking about?" I said "You're a great mother, the fact that you never forgot about your son just proves how much you love him and how much you mean to him,"

She paused for a bit.

"Really?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah," I lowered my voice.

Before anything else could happen, we were surrounded by a bunch of very unhappy monkeys. It seems as if we must've woken them up. This did not look well for us.

"Banana?" I held one out with a nervous look.

And then they attacked us, hitting us with dirt, scratching us, biting us, lucky for us we were a tough pair of chicks, which was only enough for us to fight our way out of there.

…

We flew back home, it was a long flight since our wings were bruised and sore. Our family was happy to see us, but when they saw us they couldn't help but wonder. Covered in dirt, ruffled feathers, monkey fur, and twigs.

"Jewel," Blu hugged me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I complained.

"Mom.." he wanted to hug her.

"Don't," she stopped him.

Instead she kissed the top of his beak. The kids couldn't help but giggle at us.

"What happened?" Tiago wondered.

"Don't ask?" we both said.

"So," Blu wondered "How'd it go with you two,"

"Blu, honey…" his mom began.

I was worried if she was going to ask him that question, she looked at the kids, then she looked at me.

"You have a wonderful life," she admitted "three beautiful kids, and a loving mate, take good care of them,"

"Thanks, sis," I said.

They hugged each other, then we joined in. Aside from getting the living snot beat out of me, this turned out to be a great day.

way.

and lookede look and Esmerelde was singing them to sleep. Blu admired what he saw, i . i


	12. Our little Blu

Today was a very special day, it was Blu's birthday, and we couldn't be happier. I just wish I could say the same about Blu.

You know the story, kid reaches a maturing age, a year older and no one not even life 'gets' him. The kids and I got up early to wake him up, we sneaked into Linda's room where he was sleeping by himself for some reason.

I turned the knob with my feet.

"One…two," I told them quietly "…three,"

We busted in there and had fun with our little noise makers.

"Happy birthday!" we cheered.

Blu had his pillow over his head, groaning, not caring about what was going on.

"Wake up Dad," Bia told him while they jumped on him.

Still nothing.

Tiago flung off his pillow and blew his noisemaker in his face, it really irritated him.

"C'mon birthday boy," he told him.

Blu moaned.

"Blu," I rolled my eyes.

I had no choice but to drag him by the legs.

"Kids, help me,"

He fussed but he didn't bother to do anything, we flew him into the bathroom. Carla turned on the faucet. I held him up straight while Bia brushed his beak for him.

"You look handsome today," Bia said nicely "Not that you don't any other day, but today..."

"…_Because_?" we all asked him together.

"It's my birthday," he groaned.

"That's it," I encouraged him "Now give me a smile," I fixed his beak to make a smile.

"Good, now hold your breath,"

Before he could ask we dunked him into the sink that was already filled with cold water, together the kids and I scrubbed every part of his body to make him look especially nice for today.

"Honey don't forget to get under his wings," I told Tiago.

He splashed around but we wouldn't take no for an answer. Carla fetched a towel and we wiped him dry.

"Show that big shiny beak," I wiped his face.

That's when Linda came and Tulio came in.

"How's my big birthday boy this morning?" she smothered him.

Blu only managed to work up a slight smile.

"Ah look at him," said Tulio, inspecting his growing body "He's not even a fully matured macaw and yet he's so big and strong," he stretched his wings uncomfortably.

I squawked, I knew he meant well but I didn't like the way he was treating my husband.

"Alright," Tulio handed him back to us "I know how protective you females can get,"

"Breakfast will soon be ready," Linda winked at me.

We winked back at her.

We were setting up the table for Blu's breakfast; meanwhile he slouched on the sofa switching channels.

"Blu, honey, come and get your breakfast," I called out to him.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"C'mon Dad," Tiago begged him.

"Eat it yourself," he told us.

"Blu," I told him "I'm telling you nicely, come and eat with your family,"

"Fine," he huffed.

The second he got to the table Carla wrapped a bib around his neck that said 'party animal'. Bia gave him his knife and fork, Tiago set his juice, and I flew in with his banana split sundae, with sprinkles, brownies, nuts, and blue and gold frosting.

"Dig in," I smiled, standing behind him with my wings around his shoulders.

Before he stuck his fork in he noticed that some of the sundae was missing.

"What happened to the rest of it?" he wondered.

We looked at Carla suspiciously, her mouth was full of something, she had a bit of chocolate around her beak.

"What?" she looked a bit annoyed.

"It's okay," he sighed.

He picked at his sundae for a bit, holding up his lazy head with his left wing and taking a few small bites. We were watching him eat and smiling, he looked at us.

"What?" he was annoyed.

"C'mon, your dad wants to eat alone," I moved them.

Carla and Tiago sat next to him, admiring their father. Blu just stared off into space, looking bored.

"Are you gonna have a party?" Tiago asked.

"No," he complained.

"Well we'll throw you one anyway," Carla patted his wing.

"How old are you gonna be?" asked Bia.

"Nine," he chewed.

"How old were you when you met mom?" asked Tiago.

"Not old enough," he moaned.

"Blu don't be like that," I tried to cheer him up "So do you want the party here or do you want it in the plaza,"

"I don't care where it is, as long as I'm not there,"

"Blu…"

"Hey, there's the birthday boy," said Rafael.

He flew in with his friends and my relatives. They crowded around Blu to have fun with him like they always do.

"Look at him," Dad held his face "So young and healthy, why when I was his age I had a lot to show for it, I'm proud of you , son," he smacked his back.

"Yeah whatever," he shrugged.

"Ey what kinda attitude is that?" Rafael teased "Your at the prime of your youth, live a little kiddo,"

"Take our advice buddy," Roberto put his wing around Blu's shoulder and played with his beak "I gotta say I envy you, when I was your age I had more energy keeping up with my _dalliances_. Now…" he sighed "…I'm older and they have to come chase _me_ now,"

He smacked him too but this time Blu's face met his sundae.

"So how we fixed for that party _tonaght_?" asked Nico.

"Gonna make a man outta this sack'a fun," Pedro added.

"It's gonna be amazing," I explained.

While I did everyone was listening, Blu stared off into space with his sundae still on his face, wearing a mad irritated look. Then he wiped his face with his bib and threw it hard against the table and knocked off his glass, when it shattered we looked at him.

"Blu, what's wrong?" I was concerned.

"I'm going out," he walked to the end of the table.

"Oh, okay we're coming with you-"

"Alone," he talked back to me.

"But what about the party, Dad?" asked Carla.

"Look, throw whatever party you want I don't care," he flew to the window.

"What about your sundae?" I showed him "You hardly touched it at all,"

He lifted up the window then he looked back at us.

"Eat it," he told all of us.

We gasped, judging by the way he said it we could tell he meant something wrong by what he said.

"What did you just say?" I looked at him squarely.

"You heard me," he flew off.

To be honest we were all surprised about his behavior, we watched him fly off. I put down the bowl, then I walked away from the table.

"Jewel?" Dad said.

Then I started to cry once I headed to Linda's room, burying my face in my wings. How could he act like this, the Blu I fell in love with was sweet, gentle, loving, thoughtful and considerate, but at the same time no one could hurt me more.

"Having a kid for a Dad is'nt all it's cracked up to be," Tiago told Nico.

…

Together we all split up to look for Blu, the kids worked together to find him in the plaza, I searched for him through the city, Nico and Pedro searched the clubs, Rafael and his wife searched the ledges, Dad and my aunt searched for him in the jungle.

This went on for hours until the evening. What was his deal, this was just like what happened in the Amazon, his family just keeps trying to make him happy and spend time with him, but all he does is be ungrateful for all the things he should be proud of and act like an idiot.

"This youth these days," Dad said.

He was flying with my aunt high above the city, hoping to see any signs of him.

"You were no different yourself you know," she told him.

"Don't remind me,"

"Look," she pointed to the cable cars "There he is,"

"You go and get Jewel," he said "I'll deal with him,"

"Go easy on the boy," she suggested.

"No promises,"

She flew off and my dad swooped down to set himself next to Blu, who slouched his head on top of his wings on one of the cables. Once he was close he slapped him upside his head.

"Ow," Blu rubbed the back of his head "What was that for?"

"For making my daughter cry?" he slapped him again.

"Ow!"

"And that was for your attitude this morning,"

"What do you care anyway?"

"You want some more of this," he raised his wing "And for your information I happen to care a lot,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your family and you're going to respect us whether you like it or not," he told him.

Blu turned his head back to where it was earlier.

"Don't you ignore me, boy," Dad warned him.

"What's the matter?" he got in front of him "Afraid of getting older, and becoming like this," he showed Blu his wrinkly sides.

"No!" Blu responded then put his head back "I'm already there,"

"What are you talking about?" Dad wondered.

Blu huffed and finally got it all out.

"I never had time to be myself," he said.

"Enlighten me?"

"I never had the chance to grow up to be what I wanted in life,"

"And what's that?" Dad said sarcastically.

"I don't know," Blu was annoyed, but he continued "I thought maybe when I do become an adult I could, you know, travel the world with Linda, see different places, see the world, maybe meet someone along the way,"

"And what, my daughter's not good enough for you?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Then what's wrong with your life now?" Dad said.

"Look at me," he told him "I'm nine years old, I'm still a teenager and I was brought up too early, I only came to this country for a day and already a woman takes me for herself and we have a big home and three kids," he hid his face "it's all…just too fast for me,"

He stared off into the city for a long while.

"That's my life," he sighed "What do I have to show for it?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Dad "Your not even a man and already you have three beautiful children and a wife that love you to death, they give you everything and ask for nothing but your comfort and love, and what do you do? You're sitting around complaining about the wonderful gift life gave you, a family. Whether you asked for it or not you should be grateful, instead of being spoiled,"

Blu thought for a bit, then he turned to face my dad.

"But…" he said quietly "..I hurt them,"

"Like this is the first time," he joked "You're lucky you know, no matter how much pain you caused them they still wanted you,"

"Yeah," Blu realized "…they're…the only friends I ever had…and I made them feel bad,"

"But you can still make it up to them," Dad suggested.

"You mean the party?"

He nodded. Blu picked himself up, dad smacked him again.

"Ow," he complained, but then he smiled "Thanks, dad,"

Then dad pulled out a little party hat and put it on his son-in-law's head. They flew together back to the house.

…

When they got there they sneaked in through the window, the second his foot touched the floor the living room turned on and everyone went wild.

"Surprise!" they yelled.

Everyone took turns hugging Blu, his kids were the last to hug him. But they looked at him with hurt filled eyes. Blu felt sorry about what he caused.

"Y-you guys…" he tried to explain "I-I didn't mean to…"

They didn't say anything, instead they grabbed their father by the wings and took him to the center of the living room.

"We want to show you something," said Bia.

Linda pulled down the screen and then Tulio brought in the projector. Carla dimmed the lights, Tiago turned the projector on to show the video that also played a song:

I am a child

Neil Young

_I am a child, I last a while,_

_You can't conceive of the pleasure in my smile,_

_You hold my hand, Rough up my hair,_

_It's lot's of fun to have you there,_

**First title: Dad's first birthday**

The first clips were about our cute little Blu's first birthday, he was sitting in his little high chair and wearing his birthday cake. He was the happiest little chick you ever saw.

"Aww," everyone said.

The kids giggled for a bit.

**Second title: Blu, the toddler**

Fast forwarding two years later and Linda's mom was measuring Blu's height. They were amazed at how big he grew, the little Blu jumped up and down. Then it was his fourth birthday and he was having fun unwrapping his presents, his favorite was a little army jetfighter. _The same one he gave his son_.

_I gave to you, now you give to me,_

_I'd like to know what you've learned,_

_The sky is blue, and so is the sea,_

_What is the color, when black is burned,_

_What is the color?_

**Third title: Blu, the man**

Blu is seven years old and he and Linda open up their first bookshop in Minesota. He cuts the ribbon, he gives the customers their bookmarks. When Linda goes to sleep at night he secretly tucks her in and gives her a kiss.

_You are a man, you understand,_

_You pick me up, and you lay me down again,_

_You make the rules, you say what's fair,_

_It's lots of fun to have you there,_

**Fourth title: Blu, the husband**

Blu and I are in Linda's new home in Rio, I smile at the camera and Blu fumbles a bit because of my happiness about our new lives together. As a joke, Linda made us a small little wedding cake, Blu feeds me a piece, and I stuff the next piece in his face. He seems a bit annoyed but I laugh and kiss the stuff off him, then we kiss each other softly, because I love him.

Everyone including our kids and Blu laugh.

_I gave to you, now you give to me,_

_I'd like to know what you've learned,_

_The sky is blu, and so is the sea,_

_What is the color, _

_When black is burned,_

_What is the color,_

**Sixth title: Blu, the father**

Our kids are hatching from their eggs, Blu gives our first a little help, he holds the three of them gently in his wings next to me. We both smile and wave at the camera.

"Aww," everyone said.

Blu can't help but to feel tears inside his stomach.

Then random clips about his time with our kids start playing, I'm always there behind them to make sure they don't get hurt. A few messes here and there but all in good fun.

Fast forwarding to the present, clips of the whole family in their new life in the amazon. We're all together looking at the camera in our new tree.

**Title Ending: Blu, the best macaw that ever lived**

That was the end of the home movie. The kids flew up to their dad, each taking out a small piece of paper then taking turns reading it.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson," Bia started "You're my hero, because you accomplish so much with so little effort. Because you're always there for me when I need you, when I need to expand my brain, when I need a little help getting off the ground,"

"Tyler Blu Gunderson," Bobby read "You're my hero, because you're the awesomest bird I know, because you make me want to grow big and strong like you, and if I'm ever in trouble, you're always there to scrape off the pigeon poop,"

Everyone chuckled.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson," Carla read "You're my hero, because you'll always there to comfort me when I'm scared, to pick me up when I'm down, to dance with me like a father and daughter should,"

"Tyler Blu Gunderson," they read their parts together, wanting to cry a little but still smiling "Please be my daddy,"

Blu's eyes filled up with tears and he instantly took his kids in his wings, refusing to let them go, they hugged him back as hard as they could.

"I love you so much," he cried.

Everyone smiled at the beautiful sight. Nothing could come between the best dad in the world and his kids.

…

The party went on, Blu didn't care what he had, as long as the kids were there to open up his presents for him. When it came down to the cake everybody was anxious for him to blow out the candles, the kids were in his wings waiting for him to do it too, but he hesitated for some reason.

"What's wrong dad?" Carla asked him.

"Aren't you gonna make a wish?" asked Bia.

"No," Blu admitted.

Everyone looked confused and muttered to themselves.

"I want you kids to have my wish," he told them "I already have everything I could ever want right here,"

And that's what they did, together Bia, Carla, and Tiago blew out all nine candles, three for one each. Blu squeezed them in his wings, it was a nice thing he did. The crowd cheered, this was the best party ever, but something was still left for Blu.

"Where's your mother?" he was worried "I haven't seen this whole time,"

The kids looked a bit uneasy about that, they took him by the wings to Linda's room. It felt a bit gloomy and chilly in the hallways, something did not feel right.

"She wants to see you," said Tiago.

"Alright, let's go in," Blu turned the knob.

"Alone," said Bia.

Blu gulped, but later worked up the courage to open the door. The kids flew off, laughing in privacy about the success of their plan that Blu didn't know yet.

"Jewel," he hesitated as he searched for the lights.

When he found them they were set to dim for some reason, once the room was lit he saw me at the center of Linda's bed. The bed was covered in beautiful Amazon pedals that were spread out to make a heart shape, at the center of it was me, I faced him once I put the finishing touches. When I turned around he saw me, glowing in the light, with a big red birthday ribbon on my chest.

"Jewel…" he wanted to apologize

"Shhh," I said softly, then gestured him to come to the bed with me.

He approached the bed slowly, curious about what this was all about.

"Jewel…I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you know I love you more than anythin-"

I put a wingtip over his beak to keep him silent. Then I held his wings gently.

"You don't have to apologize about anything," I told him nicely "You're the whole world to me, and I love you, I always have,"

"I love you two," he said with that sweet innocent look of his.

"Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" I said suggestively.

"You're the best present I ever had in life," he admitted.

He laid me down gently on the bed, he got on top of me, then he slowly and delicately undid the bow.

"Happy birthday honey," I whispered softly to him.

He moved his beak alongside my neck and up to the side of my head. It was a tingling feeling that made us gently close our eyes, he felt his wings softly around my body, then we kissed passionately and made love, forever.


End file.
